


【TF/擎蜂】Life for you

by tttdou



Series: 拆卸 [1]
Category: Transformer - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 39,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tttdou/pseuds/tttdou
Summary: ＊剧情和人设来自电影变五和大黄蜂。＊文中剧情和变五有改变，大黄蜂在黑化柱子哥拿到权杖之前抢走了权杖（剧情不重要，重要的是强拆！！！）。＊ABO预警＊可能会OOC，或者已经OOC了。





	1. Chapter 1

chapter 01

炮弹在身旁炸开，Bumblebee向右边滚动躲避，借着侧滚的动作他右臂机甲翻动变成枪械状态，一长串子弹从从枪口喷射而出。身后的老旧的TF抬手遮挡，趁着敌人躲避子弹的动作，他脚蹬地一跃而起，猛扑过去揍翻对方，找准时机暴躁的抡起锤子狠狠砸碎了敌人头甲。  
钢铁碰撞间火花四溅碎片横飞，粘稠的机油伴随砸裂的碎片四处飞溅。Bumblebee抬手抹去脸侧的溅上的机油，给还在还有口气的TF又暴力的补了一锤，彻底终结对方生命。  
敌人倒地，各种零件线路噼里啪啦洒了一地。确定身后已经没有了追兵，Bumblebee拉开胸前的装甲，确定刚才的奔逃战斗没让权杖掉出去，他松了一口气拍拍自己胸甲。  
虽然暂时没有敌人保住了权杖，他的芯情却依然烦躁不安。

Optimus好不容易回来却被Quintessa催眠控制，不仅来抢夺他们要保护的权杖，还对昔日身为战友的他们大打出手。就在人类要交出权杖的的最后一刻，他冲过去抢先一步夺走权杖，拼着超负荷超速运转在Optimus眼前带走权杖，否则权杖落在Quintessa手上的后果不堪想象。  
虽然他是暂时逃了出来，发动机超负荷的运行还是让他付出了代价。他暂时没有快速前进的能力了，在加速推进装置冷却之前，他只能用腿慢慢挪动。  
踉跄一步Bumblebee跪倒在地上，他苦笑一下撑着锤子慢慢站起来。  
上面这还不是最糟糕的，最糟糕的是在这么紧要的关头，他居然发情了。

这段时间Optimus离去，地球上的博派的TF几乎全交给了他领导，忙碌奔波的生活让他都忘了自己是个omega这件事，更不要说给自己抑制器充电了。  
前几次行动都没有出事，没想到这一次在这么紧要关头，他发情了。身处淹没在海底的古老飞船里，他连个可以给抑制器充电的地方都没有。

捂着藏权杖的地方Bumblebee跌跌撞撞的往前走。他浑身发热虚软无力，全是靠着锤子才能撑着不倒。刚才捶爆追兵的举动已经是消耗了他最后的体力，此时的他基本上到了强弩之末。  
骤然降临的发情期来势汹汹，热潮影响下他的制冷通风设备已经全部拉响警报。战斗一停，现在他觉得自己身体各处都在冒着火星，下一刻仿佛就要爆炸。眼前的光显屏幕上全是各种红色的警报提醒，红色的提醒多到他都快看不清附近的环境。  
挪着沉重的步伐，Bumblebee发誓如果有下次他一定要认真检查自己的抑制器，确保它永远是满电状态。而现在他需要先找个地方暂时找到一个地方休息片刻，不然再这样下去他觉得自己会强制下线。  
他找到一块不知道什么时候炸出来的隐蔽的角落中钻了进去，用钢板堪堪挡上洞口，他抱着膝盖躲在昏暗的角落，打算等自己身体稍微恢复一点再继续前进。  
角落昏暗安静，他浑浑噩噩的躲在里面，头上那一对圆滚滚的机械触角在半空中不安的上下颤动，不断收集着附近的信息。  
发情期的侵蚀令Bumblebee浑身难受，他蜷缩在洞穴里抱着腿瑟瑟发抖，此时过热的温度已经让他的机体各处系统都在响着警报，眼前弹出的红色警告让他视线里一片通红。  
燥热与情潮令Bumblebee烦躁不安，他捣鼓着身上的收音机，找出几首轻松快乐的音乐在自己后台播放，希望音乐能让自己舒服点。不过这些音乐并没有帮助到他，他烦躁的关上收音机，选择熄灭光镜休息。  
刚才奔跑战斗时没有什么，但一停下来他的伤口就开始隐隐作痛，于此同时在发情的热潮中一股空虚的痒意在机体内部蔓延。Bumblebee觉得有液体不断在接入口处滴落，他不得不夹住双腿调整坐姿，不让液体从后挡板中流出来。  
虚弱的抱着胳膊靠在墙上，第一次在这么恶劣环境里经历发情的他感到了全所未有的恐慌不安。

休息并没有改善他的状态，系统越来越多的提示警告从他机体各个部位传递到处理中心。  
保受发情折磨的Bumblebee痛苦的捂住脸，觉得自己真的太没用了，仅仅是一个发情期把自己搞成这样。  
机体散热快到达临界值，他捂着权杖所在的地方，难受的蜷起身体。无法降温，热度开始影响起他的思维模块。  
各种负面的数据流开始涌向处理中心，艰难支撑博派的忙碌、与Optimus为敌的痛苦、受伤之后的伤痛、发情期中的折磨……种种负面的情绪不断折磨着处于发情期敏感不安的他。  
Bumblebee不由开始想，如果当时能劝住Optimus不走就好了，这样大哥就不会被Quintessa控制，有Optimus的领导就算Quintessa来了这一切都不会落到这种地步。  
想到现在的Optimus，Bumblebee的光镜暗淡了下来，他又想起了刚才Optimus对他大打出手的样子。  
想起曾经温柔耐心教导他的大哥，再想起刚才被打的发疼的地方，从没有被Optimus那么粗暴的打过的Bumblebee在芯里升起一种名为委屈的情绪。

就在这个时候，沉重的脚步从外面传来，脚步落下时的震动，甚至让洞穴里的碎石灰尘也跟着落下。  
碎石敲在头甲上，Bumblebee瞬间扔掉掉一切情绪，戒备地抿起触角，屏息躲在这个角落之中。他暗自蓄力，一边的手臂上机甲缓缓转变成枪械模样。虽然准备好战斗，但在心里他却在默默祈求能不被发现。他清楚，现在的自己绝对不适合再次战斗。  
烧到CPU都快冒火的Bumblebee不知道，自己颈后的抑制器已经控住不他信息剂的味道了。  
一股香甜到接近甜腻的蜂蜜味蔓延在刚才打斗时残留的炮火硝烟之中，甜蜜气味不断从他所在的角落缝隙里溢出。不仅如此，他那带着蜂蜜甜味的机油还在从破碎的装甲向外冒出，一路踉跄走来，已经给地面留下一道明显的痕迹。  
追他的TF顺着这道油痕只随意扫了扫就轻易就确定了他的藏身之地。  
紫色的光镜危险的眯起，他从这刺鼻的硝烟之中嗅见了一股甜美的蜂蜜味。这个味道让他想起刚才抢走权杖的那个小东西似乎是他曾经的副官——一个娇小灵敏的omega。

沉重的脚步渐渐声远去，Bumblebee晃了晃扶着墙壁放松了下来。一经放松，好不容易压下的情欲又一次冲上处理器，庞大的情潮数据冲击下让他系统出现紊乱。  
身后的挡板骤然被掀开，光线进入角落，快要宕机的Bumblebee竟一时都没反应过来。  
洞穴里的Bumblebee蜷在一起躲在里面，背后的门翼因为紧张不断扇动，发出细小的蜂鸣之声。一只钢铁铸就的巨手攥住他还在扇动的门翼，轻易将他从洞穴里捉了出来。  
发情期的Bumblebee只觉得背后一痛随即就是天旋地转，跌坐在地上后，他对上了红蓝涂装的熟悉TF。  
Optimus Prime——  
Bumblebee释然的在心里叫出这个名字。虽然已经成为敌人，可看见曾经的首领，他还是升起到了一丝安芯。  
如果真的要死，死在Optimus手里无疑要比在其他机手里要好的多。

Optimus踩住Bumblebee的胸甲，伴随Optimus的力气加重，黄色的甲壳上脚下蔓延出细小的龟裂。  
“权杖呢。”Optimus冰冷的声音响起。  
Bumblebee眼前全是系统警告的红灯，透过闪烁的红光，他呆呆的看着熟悉的首领。他无法说话，深海之中信号不好，嘈杂的广播音中他拼凑不出一句完整的话。  
“算了，你没法说话。”  
在Bumblebee胸甲快要承受不住的时候Optimus收回了脚，他不知道自己为什么对着这个黄色的小机子始终下不去手。刚才抢夺权杖时无法下重手，有一堆攻击的武器却还是眼睁睁放对方逃跑。现在也是这样，看着对方伤痕累累躺在地上，Optimus火种仓里莫名其妙涌起一阵芯痛。那感觉像是看见珍视许久的宝物出现裂纹，即将破碎在他眼前。  
他不知道那种感觉从何而来，只能尽量收着力度，不让这个黄色的小东西受到太重的伤害。

Optimus弯下腰，开始拆卸Bumblebee身上的装甲。权杖能藏的地方不多，只要拆下来外面的护甲就能找得到。  
在Optimus即将拆下Bumblebee隐藏权杖的装甲时，原本虚弱无力的躺在地上Bumblebee骤然暴起，放下面甲不顾机体拉响的警报强行切入战斗模式。  
他一手抓住Optimus肩甲，抬腿用膝盖狠狠袭向对方，同时另一只手也瞬间变成枪械抵上对方喉咙。  
横生的变故没让Optimus有丝毫慌乱的迹象，在他光镜里发情期的Bumblebee攻击绵软无力且漏洞百出。常年的战斗经验让他能轻松预判到敌人下一步的行动，更不要说还是他一手教出来的小副官，这种攻击对他构不成任何威胁。  
一手挡住袭来的膝击，Optimus抓着手中的膝盖将对方掀了出去。Bumblebee的枪口喷出火光，Optimus却没有躲避，任由发烫的子弹擦着他的颈侧呼啸而去。  
仅仅几秒，这场由Bumblebee发起的突袭就以失败告终。

Bumblebee摔在地上，把地面砸出一个凹陷，钢铁碰撞发出刺耳的声音。尘土飞扬中他的面部的护甲褪去，声音接收器里嗡嗡作响，思维模块陷入停滞。他感觉四周的一切声音图像都似乎离他而去，一时之间竟不知自己身在何处。即使这样，他却任然翻过机体，挣扎着想要爬起来。  
就在这时，Optimus在后面压住了他，刀锋抵上喉间，他不得已停下了挣扎。

身为Alpha的Optimus轻易就能压制住Bumblebee那可以称得上是娇小的身躯。在用刀到威胁着扯开胸甲取出其中权杖之后，Bumblebee那股蜂蜜味突然让Optimus的火种源出现了波动。一种想要占有标记眼前人的欲望渐渐出现在他的芯上。  
盯着压的Bumblebee，Optimus慢慢收回长刀，觉得自己不能轻易放过这样一位香甜可口omega。

“你是个不错的战士，身上的味道也很诱人。”Optimus评价道。  
漂亮强悍，身手灵活，意志坚定，机甲每一处都极其符合他的审美，完美的像是为他贴身打造，Optimus开始疑惑起曾经的自己为什么早点没有拿下这只小蜜蜂。  
捏起Bumblebee头，他凑近颈后开始提取分析对方的信息剂，不出意外得到了一个令他满意的数据。  
“不错的数据，你很适合我。赛博坦需要重建，就算是叛徒，你这样的omega也不能这么轻易处决。”  
听见Optimus的话混乱中的Bumblebee还是意识到了什么。他蓝色的光瞳放大一圈，一对黄色的触角猛然从凹槽弹起，惊惧的立在头顶上。  
下一秒Bumblebee预感成真，他身后的后挡板被暴力拆卸开扔到一旁，露出下面早已因为发情而润湿的对接口。  
没有遮拦物，大量的蜂蜜味润滑剂从对接口溢出滴滴答答滴落一地，湿漉漉的对接口毫无遮拦的暴露在空气中。  
Bumblebee攥拳捶地，崩溃的在芯里爆了句粗口，收音机也应景的蹦出了句男人撕心裂肺的“fuck！”

如果可能，Bumblebee真想拎着锤子去找Quintessa谈谈心，敲着她那神奇的小脑袋瓜问问：你他妈洗的什么脑？怎么把他光伟正的领袖洗脑成这个鬼样子？  
不过如果Quintessa知道事情发展成这样子她估计也应该挺绝望的，她洗的是让Optimus拿到权杖重建家园。没想到忘了多说一句得到权杖后立刻来复命，好不容易洗脑到她手下的Optimus找到权杖后不来了，突发奇想的打算摁着自己副官先来场造机活动。

感到Optimus的手指在他的接入口打转，Bumblebee绝望的捂脸，想要狠狠摇醒Optimus。现在是战争时间，别的机都在打仗，你把我摁这里搞对接真的合适吗？  
Optimus不知道Bumblebee的抗议，就算知道他也不会理会。现在的他被身下这个黄色机子的味道深深吸引到了，他只想和这个小东西来场深入对接。至于权杖——Quintessa没说过要第一时间送回去。

冷硬手指探入接口，湿得不成样的对接口根本抵御不了异物插入，坚硬的手指没受到什么阻拦就轻易插了进去。  
覆盖着机甲、钢铁构成的坚硬机体内部出乎意料的柔软，发烫的软金属缠上Optimus手指，紧紧咬住手指棱角分明的关节。  
异物入侵，Bumblebee颤抖了一下，身上机甲齿轮碰撞发出刺耳的声音。身为小处机的他第一次体会到有东西插进了对接口的感觉，从来都只知道战斗的他机生第一次知道了后面被插入的滋味。坚硬的手指填满他的接口，从未有过的充实感从传感节点传来，身处发情期的他不受控制的想要起这种感觉。他不得不攥紧拳头，用了所有的意志力才抵抗住了这股冲动。  
手指慢慢深入，棱角分明的指骨刮过柔软的内部，冰凉的质感缓解了几分他里面的燥热，一种从未有过的滋味从刮到的地方蔓延。因为这种舒服滋味，他背后的闭合的门翼慢慢舒展震颤，发出一阵阵的清脆的撞击声。  
Optimus捏上这对翕动的门翼，捏在掌中感受门翼在掌中震颤的感觉，门翼高频的轻微敲击在掌心，给他坚硬的掌心带来一种细碎的痒意，他的火种仓随之痒了起来。Optimus手下抽插幅度加大，手指粗暴的肆虐在湿软的对接管道中，对接管道之中柔软的金属很快叛变，不顾主人意志的缠上入侵者。

硝烟弥漫在空气中，蜂蜜味越来越多的进入Optimus空气置换系统中。在这片钢铁废墟之中Bumblebee仿佛是这里唯一的甜蜜与柔软，明黄色的身体也是这片锈迹斑斑的战场上唯一一抹亮色。  
Optimus紫色的光镜闪了闪，曾经战斗的画面从记忆扇区忽然冒出。那些激烈的交战画面不断浮现，却都蒙着一层朦胧的薄雾看不真切，只有其中一抹明亮的黄色与身下的小东西重合在了一起，Optimus的芯中忽然生出一点异样的温柔。  
Optimus觉得自己应该温柔一点对待这个omega，他放松压制在Bumblebee背后的力度，希望能让对方舒服一点。不过他显然低估了身下人的反抗芯。

Bumblebee亮蓝色的光镜里迷离和抗拒不断变换，感到身上压制力度的减弱，他挣扎着清醒过来想要从这种屈辱的状态脱离。再不反击他怕自己要沉沦在即将发生的对接里。  
他攥紧拳头暗自收起胳膊，对准身后的Optimus的头部奋力使出一记肘击。就在关节处的铠甲快要砸到Optimus时，他的胳膊被狠狠捏住压到背后。  
一击不行Bumblebee用力的开始挣扎，使出浑身力气想要挣脱，身后的Optimus却纹丝不动，始终如同山岳一般压住他。omega和alpha力量的差距，在这一刻暴露无遗。  
身下的机挣扎的太过用力，Optimus不满的眯起眼睛。他意识到他要对接的是一位难以驯服的战士，不给点教训这位高傲的小战士是不会低下他高傲的头颅。  
“不许再动，否则——”  
Optimus扯断手里的门翼，用疼痛来教育这只不乖的小蜜蜂，彻底断掉他逃离的念头。他捏着触角拉起Bumblebee的头，冷冷的威胁：“下一次，卸掉的就会是你的胳膊了。”  
剧烈的疼痛之中，Optimus那威严冷漠的声音传来。听到那熟悉声音下达出的命令，Bumblebee的身体比意识先一步做出了反应，停止住自己一切挣扎的举动。  
门翼撕裂的疼痛令Bumblebee从混乱的情欲里脱离出来，对着Optimus受控之后闪着紫色的光学镜头，他的视线渐渐模糊，洗涤液一点点布满亮蓝色的光镜，折射出斑驳的光点。对着最崇拜的首领最终他还是低下了头，达拉着触角放弃反抗。  
他永远不会违抗Optimus的命令。  
况且，Bumblebee的视线扫向一旁放在的权杖。他一直记得Optimus教给他的话：没有牺牲，就没有胜利。  
默念着这句话，他放弃身为战士的尊严，顺从的俯下身体趴在了地上，蓝色的光镜一点点熄灭。  
这样应该就能再给战友争取一点时间了吧。Bumblebee脸埋在地上想，只是、只是对接而已，对方还是他崇拜的Optimus，没什么关系的。趴在地上的Bumblebee不断安慰自己，颤抖的触角还是出卖了他的恐慌。  
“乖孩子。”Optimu满意的拍拍Bumblebee的头安抚道，继续手里的动作。  
很快，一根手指就已经能在对接口进出了。虽然还是很紧，早已充能完毕的输送管已经等不了这么久了，Optimu压着Bumblebee，将自己蓄能许久的输送管对准接口处。  
比起Optimu这种强悍的alpha型战斗机，Bumblebee的机型实在太娇小了，自身狭窄的对接口与插进来的粗大管子根本不匹配。还好omega型号的机型内部构造延展性很好，即使尺寸不匹配，omega也能在对接过程中渐渐适应。对接中粗大的管子滑开几次后，终于找准地方顶上狭窄的对接口。

这也太大了。  
Bumblebee趴在地上痛苦的想。粗大的管子只插入顶部，Bumblebee就已经开始承受不住的颤抖。布满电路的输出管卡在接入口缓缓进入，粗砺的纹路刮滑布满传输节点的入口，带给Bumblebee机体前所未有的刺激，这种感觉差点让Bumblebee中央处理器陷入瘫痪。  
分泌出的润滑剂顺着管子的纹路流下，润湿交接的地方，方便输入管的接入。粗糙坚硬的管子研磨着他柔软的内部粘膜，疼痛与欢愉通过传输节点传递到CPU中。  
Optimus插入的动作不算温柔，他压着Bumblebee强行将自己的输出管一寸寸推进。  
omega的内部湿软炽热，插在里面的滋味舒爽极了，他有点迫不及待想将整根管子插在里面深度对接。不过Bumblebee那从未对接过的通道实在太过紧致，在插入中绵软的金属始终紧紧夹着他的输出管不放。  
“放松点。”Optimus抚摸上Bumblebee脖间裸露出来的传输线路，想让对方放松一点。  
听见Optimus的指令，意识挣扎在欢愉与痛苦之间的Bumblebee习惯性服从了命令。几个绷紧的部件线路松开，下一秒粗大的管子又悍然挺入一段。  
Bumblebee猛的向前一冲，机体疼痛的不自觉颤动，他长大嘴不住喘息，痛苦与欢愉卡在喉中却发不出任何声音。  
“轻一点……”女人温柔的歌声忽然从广播里传出。  
好不容易Bumblebee从还能收到的频道中找到的广播电台里播放的歌曲，他截取出来放给对方听。  
钢铁碰撞的声音中突兀的插入女人呢喃的歌声。广播正放着的是一首温情脉脉情歌，随着这首情歌的骤然加入，这一场激烈的机甲的强制对接忽然蒙上了一层温情的暧昧。那一首歌像是Bumblebee对他发出的绵软撒娇，Optimus不由停住了继续深入的举动。  
输出管没有选择再深入，而是缓慢大力的研磨抽动起来。冷硬粗砺的电路狠狠磨擦着柔软的内部，粗鲁的抽动让管道内部产生触电一般的感觉。Bumblebee双腿颤抖，对接交合过程中产生的液体从接入口中流到腿部的装甲上。他尽力摆出顺从的姿态，希望让Optimus能放松一点警惕，伺机制服身后的人。  
虽然Bumblebee摆出了一副驯服的姿势接受对接，但暗自绷紧的线路和呈战斗状态的部件却还是出卖了主人的戒备。Optimus察觉到这一点，知道身下的小东西绝对不会轻易屈服。他敢保证，如果他稍有松懈，被这只小蜜蜂抓住时机，对方绝对会给自己致命一击。  
不过这样才有趣。  
折断双翼，拔去毒刺，让这只蜂蜜味的小东西彻底坠落在自己铸就的牢笼之中。  
各种阴暗的念头在Optimus 芯里轮番浮现，他暂时按捺住这种过分的想法，打算先给表面驯服的小东西一点甜头。

曾经的战斗中受的伤让Bumblebee失去语言模块，受到再粗鲁的对待都只能发出一点细小的蜂鸣音。  
Optimus靠近Bumblebee，通过喉间发生器蜂鸣的频率猜测对方是舒服还是痛苦，慢慢调整自己的力度。  
靠得太近Optimus注意到Bumblebee喉咙间的伤疤，看着那道伤口，几个的黄色机甲伤痕累累的画面忽然从记忆扇区蹦出，他读取到那段不愉快的记忆，手指抚摸上那道让Bumblebee失去声音的伤痕。  
大概是受过伤的原因让那里的传输线路比普通地方都要敏感，失声的残缺让Bumblebee更加在意那里受到的触碰。Optimus坚硬的指尖一碰到伤疤就让他不适的收起触角，接入的通道也夹紧几分。  
Optimus触摸那一道因为他留下的伤疤，丝丝缕缕的芯痛情绪蔓延到中央处理器中，他忽然从记忆库中又读取到自己的一段记忆。  
“我回赛博坦本来还想顺便帮你找找可以修复声音的零件。”  
Optimus忽然停下动作说道，Bumblebee扭头看向身后的人。  
赛博坦成为死星的景象出现在记忆扇区中，故乡被毁的画面让他皱起眉头，光镜里紫色的光圈缩小又放大。  
”但赛博坦毁了，我没找到修复替换的工具。”  
Bumblebee从中似乎看到了一丝的蓝光，他不敢置信的瞪大光镜，怀疑自己是否看错。  
“不过没关系，我们会再次重建家园，我也会修好你的声音。”说话时Optimus温柔的抚上Bumblebee颈侧，在触碰中他深邃的光镜里忽然闪过一丝蓝光。这一次Bumblebee确定自己没有看错，他敏锐的捕捉到那一瞬的熟悉蓝色。  
光学显示器里本来就因为疼痛溢满的生理性洗涤液忽然落下，早已暗淡的光圈再次亮起。洗涤不断液滚落尘土之中，趴在地上的Bumblebee露出了一个近乎是哭的笑容。  
无论什么时候，Optimus还是那个Optimus。  
一次次修复的失败，他自己都已经对于声音恢复不抱希望了，却没想到Optimus却依然记挂着，甚至还想着去赛博坦时候找零件。  
这是他的大哥，也是他的领袖，那个一直威严强大却温柔异常的Optimus Prime。  
他升起了一股要让Optimus恢复理智的炽热信念。这是他一直崇拜敬仰的Optimus Prime，他一定要让自己敬爱的领袖醒过来。

Optimus感觉到身下暗自蓄力的小东西忽然泄了力道，原本伺机袭击的战斗姿态也放松下来。Optimus正疑惑这小东西又要搞什么时，Bumblebee翘着自己的次级能量箱，接口含住粗大的管子配合他的动作慢慢摇动起来。  
Bumblebee这个小处机的动作青涩的要命，身体里埋着这么一根粗大的管子根本不知道要怎么吞下去，只能放松自己，不得章法的慢慢晃动。  
可能是彻底进入发情期了吧，对于这种乖顺的举动Optimus在芯里想。不过他也没放弃警惕，依然压着Bumblebee进行对接的活塞运动。  
有了主人的配合，对接深入的十分顺利。粗鲁的碰撞活动中，Bumblebee挺着对接口，费力接纳明显与他机型不配的巨大输出管。吞咽的实在困难，Bumblebee喉中的发生器发出一阵阵破碎凌乱的蜂鸣。  
输出管缓缓抽动，输出管一点点深入。每次Bumblebee觉得已经到底的时候，下一次挺入都会比上一次更深。粗大的管子挤入娇小的机体，劈开他内部最柔软的部分。输出管强硬的插入，他感觉自己内部延展性极好的软金属正在被一寸寸的强行扩宽。明明TF不需要呼吸他却产生了一种窒息的感觉，他觉得自己要被Optimus从里面弄坏了。可他却小看了自己身为omega的包容度，输出管还是完全进入了机体里面。  
输出管彻底进入体内，Bumblebee整个机都软到了地上，觉得自己比经历过一场大战还要累。含着巨大的输出管，Bumblebee感觉自己就快要被从内面撑裂了，还没等快要撑坏的Bumblebee适应一会，Optimus没有怜惜的动了起来。  
Optimus压在Bumblebee背后慢慢顶弄，他有点惊讶与Bumblebee内部居然这么柔软。同样是坚硬的钢铁铸就的omega，他们内部居然存在一个如此湿热柔软的地方。

“我、想、抱着……你。”  
Bumblebee费力的从闪着糟音的电台频道里不断调台，拼凑出一句怪腔怪调的话语。  
Optimus听见后挑挑眉，对这个小东西的主动有点奇怪。不过对于这种主动他也乐于见成，他对自己实力有信心，就算对方要搞什么小动作他也有武力镇压。  
Optimus放开对身下人的压制，Bumblebee转过身抬手抱上了他，乖巧的埋入他坚硬的胸甲里。  
Bumblebee和他相比真的是太小巧了，尤其是褪去前面撑体型的黄色胸甲之后，再对比上他这种高大健壮的机型，这份娇小就越发明显。  
巨大的机型差别让Optimus可以把Bumblebee整个机压在了机体底下进行交接。上下两个机型差距有点太大，Bumblebee黄色的脑袋才到Optimus的胸口，一对黄色的小触角在身上机的颈间呼扇，弄得上面的Optimus脖子直发痒。  
Optimus摸上Bumblebee卸甲后暴露出的传感线路，坚硬的指尖似有魔力，碰上之后Bumblebee只觉得有电流从触碰到的地方传来。  
没有装甲的保护，Bumblebee毫无遮拦的暴露出底下脆弱的零件。面对Optimus这种强悍的机型的触碰，他这种灵敏方向的机型几乎就是把命交了出去。只要对方一个念头，自己的生命就会宣告终结。但是他还是选择了信任，没有躲避的任由的Optimus在上面进行抚摸。

粗大的管子缓缓在他机体内部进出，虽然管子抽动的频率不快，但每一次挺入都会顶到他最深的地方。渐渐地在机体被撑开的撕裂感之间，电击一般的快感开始通过传感节点一节一节爬升到四肢百骸，处于发情期的Bumblebee一点点开始渴求起这股撑开撕裂痛苦之余的刺激快感。  
不知道管子上凸起的线路压到了哪里，Bumblebee忽然觉得一股剧烈大电流感从机体内传来，他猛的一颤，攀在Optimus背甲上的手指发出抓扣的响声。Optimus察觉到这一点，抽动间用自己输出管碰撞Bumblebee传感枢纽所在的地方。  
接连的碰撞中Bumblebee发出可怜的细弱蜂鸣，太过刺激的快感让他没有任何反抗的余地，蓝色的光镜里已经满是洗涤液，两个小触角不停的上下打着颤。  
支棱着触角，连哭都哭不出声音的小蜜蜂看上去无助极了，Optimus看着Bumblebee这副可怜又可爱的样子，忍不住想要更欺负的更过分一点。  
Optimus低头含住一根在他眼前不断震颤的触角，慢慢舔弄起来。坚硬却布满传感节点的触角被人含住，舌面上的纹路滑过触角表面。Bumblebee被舔得差点没哭出来，他的触角自己都不怎么碰，打架时都要缩回去放好再套层护甲保护才敢露出来，现在居然就这么直接被Optimus含进了嘴里。  
Bumblebee的蜂鸣更大了，Optimus不满足于舔弄，坏心眼的用牙齿轻轻触碰这里。听着身下人越来越大的蜂鸣，他满意的加大身下进出的力度。

忽然远处一丝声音传来，Optimus放过Bumblebee这里，警惕的抬起头，光镜骤然收缩。  
“有东西来了。”  
听见这话，Bumblebee也瞬间从情欲里回神，他紧张的环视四周，沾着Optimus口中电解液的触角猛的抬起警惕的收集附近的信息。他下意识要进入战斗状态，却想起自己还和Optimus连接着。他推推还把输出管插在自己体内的某个alpha，蓝汪汪的圆眼睛可怜兮兮的盯着他。  
对着这样的Bumblebee，Optimus忍不住摸了摸他的脸，狠狠一挺，欺负得对方狠狠一颤后才说道：  
“先暂时放过你，我不想在其他机面前进行交接。”  
输出管慢慢抽离，Bumblebee撑起机体无意中对上Optimus的输出管，光学显示屏瞬间给出了尺寸大小和数据分析。对上刺激的直观图像和那一串令人咋舌的数据，Bumblebee吞咽一下嘴里的电解液，怀疑自己是如何把这么一根管子吞到接入口里的。  
输出管抽离，断开与接入口的链接，Bumblebee只觉得里面一空，没有堵塞物大量润滑剂从接口涌出。Bumblebee无措的捂上接口，却还是有液体透过指缝露下。他试了试想要闭合接口，却发现经过刚才对接，接口处一时无法恢复闭合状态。  
他尴尬的捂着对接口，刚才卸下的装甲一件件吸附回身上，门翼也跟着吸附回到背上。它的门翼是可拆卸的，不过在连接状态下就那么拔下来还是挺疼的。  
Optimus扛起Bumblebee就要走，抗到肩上的Bumblebee赶紧敲敲Optimus的背，指指权杖所在的方向，示意对方权杖没有拿。  
看见滚落在角落里的权杖，Optimus怔愣了几秒才意识到自己的任务是来带走权杖。  
“你不提醒，我都忘了。”  
他放下Bumblebee走向权杖所在的地方，散发着幽幽蓝光的权杖滚落在碎石之中，他缓缓伸手捡起角落里的权杖。  
拿回权杖，重建赛博坦——  
Quintessa的蛊惑的声音出现在Optimus的逻辑模块里，读取到成为死寂的赛博坦，光镜里不详的紫色光芒渐渐加强，嗜血好战的冲动不断翻腾。  
在这时淡淡蜂蜜的味道透过过滤装置进入他的传感系统，甜蜜的味道让他想起刚才在他机体底下承欢的小东西。他拿起权杖转过身，出乎意料看见Bumblebee依然坐在那里。可能是接入口不舒服的原因他转过头偷偷的摆弄着自己后挡板，一股一股的液体从掰开的挡板缝隙里漏出，他手足无措的想要堵住它们，却不知道怎么办。  
余光撇见Optimus转了过来，他赶紧合住挡板收回手乖乖坐在地上，尴尬的装作什么事都没发生。在对上Optimus视线时他僵住了，好不容易软化下来的Optimus又变回刚见到时的感觉，紫色的光镜里满是冷血残暴，一对上便令他芯生寒意。  
进入发情期的Bumblebee浑身虚软无力，强悍的alpha气息令他升不起一点反抗的念头。Bumblebee傻乎乎的坐在那里，看着Optimus一步步走近，他的光镜不安的转动几下最终选择了熄灭，头顶的触角害怕的抿起，门翼也炸了起来。  
“乖孩子。”  
出乎意料Bumblebee预料的，Optimus弯下腰奖励的挠挠他下巴。  
Optimus去拿权杖的时候，其实就是给了这只小蜜蜂逃走或者反抗的机会，却没想到这只蜂蜜味的omega却没有逃走，而是乖乖待在这里等他回来。对着这个收起尖刺的小东西，他忽然有了一种驯服了一只漂亮凶悍小蜜蜂的满足感。折断双翼关在牢笼里的感觉也许不错，他却更喜欢这只小蜜蜂在他掌中乖巧振翅的感觉。蜜蜂一旦驯养，留给主人的就会是甜蜜。  
“不想离开？”Optimus挠着Bumblebee下巴问道。  
被挠正舒服的Bumblebee莫名其妙的想，离开？离开了怎么唤醒你？想了想自己确实不想让自己大哥离开，他蹭着喉间的手对Optimus点点头。  
对接都进行了，现在走了岂不是前功尽弃。而且他发情期还没过，没有充满电的抑制器他想走也走不了。  
得到令人满意的答复，Optimus愉快摸摸Bumblebee脸侧，抱起Bumblebee放到肩上。既然没有跑，那他就没有理由再放过对方，这只小蜜蜂这辈子都跑不掉了。扛上Bumblebee，他打算找一个无人打扰的地方继续刚才没做完的事情。  
至于权杖，Quintessa又不急着要，等他做完交接再说。  
Quintessa：不！我真的很急着要啊！！

—————————————TBC—————————


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 02  
一路上，Optimus察觉到Bumblebee的视线频频停留在魔杖上，看着对方想拿又拿不到，想看又不敢看的样子，Optimus光镜里浮现一丝笑意，他捏着权杖凑到Bumblebee面前。  
“想要？”  
Bumblebee愣了一下，看看权杖再看看Optimus，诚实的点点头，一对触角也随着点头上下摆动。  
Optimus光镜中笑意加深，一点想要欺负对方的邪恶念头升起。  
“可以暂时给你一会，不过权杖太贵重，拿在手里不安全，你要用其他地方拿。”  
什么？Bumblebee疑惑的用眼神询问。  
在Bumblebee疑惑的视线中，Optimus卸开他的后挡板，指尖轻轻滑过无法闭合的湿软接入口。  
“用这里。”  
单纯无知的Bumblebee光镜里的蓝光猛的放大一圈，蓝汪汪的大圆眼震惊的瞪着他，不敢相信说出这种话的人是一向正经严肃的Optimus。  
不过显然这不是个玩笑，Optimus捏着权杖慢慢推入接口中。  
感到冰凉的权杖进入接口，Bumblebee撑起机体蹬了蹬腿，Optimus捏住脚踝轻松镇压。他只能尽量夹住接口，不让权杖进来。不过经历过刚才输出管的扩张，接入口就算是想抵抗也有心无力。接口处叶片挣扎的收缩抵抗几下，权杖还是很轻松就插了进去，有Optimus巴掌长的权杖很快就完全插入接入口。完全插入之后，Optimus还贴心的替Bumblebee盖上后挡板。  
见已经这样了，抗拒已然没有了意义。Bumblebee崩溃的嗡嗡两声，放弃了无谓的挣扎，绝望的趴回Optimus肩上。  
没有牺牲就没有胜利，他懂。  
又不是标记，没什么不好接受的。

Bumblebee觉得自己又想敲Quintessa的头了，不止是敲碎她的头那么简单，他现在还想将Quintessa炸成赛博坦天空中最美的烟花。

Optimus抗着Bumblebee一路横冲直撞，遇机砍机，遇墙炸墙，凡是阻碍他和自己小蜜蜂对接的东西统统上了天。Bumblebee跟着自己大哥一路颠簸，挂在肩上被甩得有点发懵。他摇摇脑袋想让自己清醒一点，无奈发情期作用下，过热的温度让他逻辑模块频频出现卡顿。  
有Optimus在他已经不怎么担忧发情期了，他现在更在意的是插在他接入口里的权杖。比起Optimus的输出管，权杖真的是有点细短了，他尽力夹住权杖不让它从接入口掉出去。  
权杖上一圈棱角分明的装饰夹在敏感的通道里又疼又痒，随着Optimus动作的变换不断碰撞在接口内，锐利的棱角磕碰在传感节点上，刺激的他一阵阵发抖。伴随着尖锐的快感，发情期带来的空虚感在接口处蔓延。体验过Optimus的输出管了，细小的权杖根本满足不了他，权杖唯一的用处就是阻挡了一部分接入通道里的润滑剂。空虚之感渐渐从传输节点传递而上，空虚与高温折磨着他的机体内部。他含着权杖夹住腿，暗自磨蹭双腿内部的装甲才稍微舒服一点。在欲求不满中，他开始的想念起Optimus的输出管，他渴望机体内部被撑开填满的充实感。

Optimus劈掉一个守护飞船的古老骑士的头颅，骑士被斩首，机身忽然爆裂炸开，破碎的钢片化作凌厉的刀片四处飞射。Optimus放下肩上的Bumblebee护在怀中，宽大的手掌挡在Bumblebee的头上替他护住一对小触角。这套动作行云流水熟练异常，仿佛是曾经经常做的一个举动。  
骤然变换姿势令Bumblebee眼前一花，伴随爆炸的巨响他被纳入一个熟悉的坚硬怀抱。Bumblebee有些恍惚，自从他成为一个合格的战士之后已经再没被Optimus这样对待过了，这样的保护只存在于他还是幼生体时跟着Optimus的那一段时光。没想到时至今日，发情期的他又体验到了一次这样的保护。  
Bumblebee抖抖触角，有点怀旧的轻轻蹭了蹭头顶的手掌。下一刻他的光镜骤然一凌，手臂瞬时变换成枪械，抬臂向Optimus射去。  
子弹擦过Optimus肩甲向后射去，爆炸的烟雾之中一个回旋镖忽然飞出，闪着冷厉的光线的回旋镖直冲Optimus背后。Bumblebee的子弹射中回旋镖改变了它的飞行轨迹，回旋镖向右一歪狠狠砍向了一侧墙壁。  
一击射中，Bumblebee没有停手而是快速旋转机体甩着手臂，将一圈子弹横扫向四周，用扫射的子弹打击试探其他隐藏在烟雾之中的敌人。  
伴随一串子弹射在的机甲上的脆响，Optimus背后的刀也悍然出鞘，凌厉的刀光画出一道银色的圆弧，Optimus转身劈向烟雾里的敌人所在的方向。  
子弹射在破旧的机甲外皮上发出噼里啪啦的清脆响声，这个声音仿佛是一个指示信号，即使在烟雾弥漫的空间里根据这个声音很容易就能找到敌人所在的位置。  
子弹伴随着刀锋落下，取走每个的敌人性命。一时之间火花四溅、零件横飞。  
危机四伏的烟雾之中，处于攻击中心的两个机背靠着背，十分进退有度。他们没有任何交流却依然配合的无比默契，远近火力交替攻击战斗，联手收割掉附近一圈的敌人。  
没过几分钟，敌人基本被消灭。Bumblebee踹飞一个最后一个破旧的骑士，Optimus在敌人飞来的必经之路上补上一刀。  
敌人全部消灭，四处散落的零件和几台倒在地上冒烟的机甲为这场战斗画下一个完美句号。  
“做的不错。”Optimus想要拍拍Bumblebee肩膀，没想到还未碰上Bumblebee已经跪到了地上。

大滴大滴的冷凝液从Bumblebee面甲上滚落，空虚与燥热席卷他的机体，战斗过后的热度和情潮让Bumblebee系统过热宕机，他彻底进入了发情状态。  
Optimus赶紧扶住Bumblebee，虚弱的小机子无力的动动手指，勾住Optimus指尖。  
帮帮我。  
他求助的看向Optimus，蓝色的光镜似是能说话。  
领会到Bumblebee的意思，Optimus立刻抱起小机子冲向远处的一面墙。

几个炮弹射在墙上，伴随炮弹炸开墙面出现裂缝。护住怀里的机，Optimus转身用背甲狠狠撞向布满裂纹的墙面。墙面在撞击中碎裂，他们终于离开飞船进入海中。  
墙壁破碎后的灰尘和涌入的海水混合成灰白色的激浪，巨大的浪花裹挟着大片墙壁碎片席卷向其中的两机。  
Optimus用背部挡住这些冲过来碎片的同时也没有忘记护上Bumblebee的头。海水轰然冲击而来，Optimus替怀里的Bumblebee挡住了海水所有的冲力。  
透过Optimus怀里的缝隙，这一切在宕机中的Bumblebee光镜都里变得极其缓慢。眼中的画面分割开来，一面是清澈平静的海水一面是波涛汹涌的浪花。卷携着大量灰尘的浪花与清澈的海水冲击在一起，构成了柔软飘散的烟雾，缓缓缠绕在他们周围。  
Optimus又一炮轰碎了一块即将撞上的巨大的碎片，在弹火的亮光和四射的碎屑之中，Optimus棱角分明的面甲上有着无法撼动的威严肃穆，即使已经被控制现在的Optimus还是和曾经那个首领完美重合在一起。  
Optimus的大手始终护在Bumblebee头上，被护在怀中的Bumblebee抬起头，仰视着烟雾和火光之中的Optimus。  
他看见到阳光透过了起伏不定海水照了下来，为他们机甲上镀了一层流淌着的金色波澜。海水穿过过滤装置带来了Optimus身上的信息素，战场的硝烟混合铁甲上的血腥味道进入Bumblebee的处理中心。Bumblebee知道那是Optimus的信息素。  
他的火种源忽然开始剧烈的跳动。在他颠沛流离的战斗生涯中，这个坚硬却又温柔的怀抱始终是他永恒的港湾，他忽然有了一种就这样永远待在Optimus怀里的冲动。那一刻，潜藏在他芯底的情愫如同病毒疯狂扩散。

Optimus开启推进装置，脚下喷射出的火焰气流带着他们冲过这片区域。  
冰凉的海水渐渐带走机体上的温度，热到宕机的Bumblebee降温清醒过来，他的处理器缓缓运转。  
Optimus带着他在海里快速前进，作为战场的古老飞船离他们越来越远。身后海中和天空还在进行着激战，远处隐约有炮弹的火光闪耀。  
对着渐渐远离的战场Bumblebee芯情微妙。其他机都在打仗，他们两个脱离战斗跑到外面搞拆卸交接真的合适吗？  
随即感到还插在接入口里的权杖，Bumblebee埋在Optimus怀里放弃了这个想法。  
算了，权杖才是最重要的，只要权杖没落入Quintessa手里其他的随便吧。

海水令处于发情期的Bumblebee舒服不少，他恢复精神好奇的从Optimus怀里探出头。海中的景象快速向后退去，不少鱼群因为他们受惊的四散逃离。那些逃逸的鱼群吸引了他的注意，如果不是前进的太快，他还真想去抓一只玩玩。  
不知道游了多久，Bumblebee被Optimus带入一个海底的山洞之中，顺着洞穴里的穴道一路向上游去，穴道的最后居然离开了海面。洞穴深处形成一个宽敞的空地，阳光透过洞顶的缝隙射了进来，洞底的礁石中上生长出不少的鲜花和青草。Optimus还算满意这处洞穴，这里会是一个交接的好地方。  
Optimus将Bumblebee压在礁石之上，熟练的卸下他后挡板。被润滑剂浸润的保护叶片闪着水光，湿漉漉的接入口在他注视之下紧张的收缩几下，一小截权杖从里面滑了出来。  
Bumblebee面甲发烫，刚降温的机体又有发热的趋势。  
Optimus没有着急拿出里面的权杖，而是用手指探进接入口抠挖几下才捏住权杖，捏着权杖开始慢慢转动。  
带着棱角的权杖插在接入口里，缓慢转动着碾压里面的传输节点，冰凉坚硬的边缘压到最敏感的一处，Bumblebee颤抖着抓着石壁没让自己摔倒，指尖在石壁上留下几道深深的沟壑。  
权杖的边缘不断碾压着那一处，把Bumblebee压到石壁上的Optimus问道：“保护权杖的感觉怎么样？”  
Bumblebee后知后觉意识到那个插在他接入口中的东西是他们寻找保护的重要权杖，羞耻感伴随快感在处理器里翻腾。他额头顶住石壁羞耻到抬不起头，觉得自己再也无颜见一起保护权杖的战友了，也对不起曾经拿到过这个权杖的那些伟人。  
羞耻放大了他接入口的感觉，一股一股的快感在机体中翻腾，很快他发现到自己的输出管也有了蓄能的趋势。  
权杖被抽出，就在Bumblebee以为自己被放过时，一个更大的东西顶到后面，陌生的形状让他转头去看那时什么，结果就看见了一个正在变大的权杖。细小的权杖变得足有Optimus手指粗细。  
谁能告诉他为什么这权杖还会变大？  
对了，好像不只是变大。还会变大变小变漂亮呢。  
想起刚见到权杖时灰扑扑的破木头模样，Bumblebee忍不住在芯里吐槽。  
骂人的话语从Bumblebee发声器转换成嗡嗡蜂鸣传了出来，他对Quintessa发出了滔滔不绝的诚挚“问候”。

启动后散发着蓝色光芒的金属权杖看上去科幻又神秘，冷硬金属与奇异纹路的结合使得它充满了科技的严谨与魔法的玄奥，一看便知这是一个令人敬畏的强大秘密武器——前提是忽视掉它上面的湿漉漉的润滑剂。  
知道权杖上是自己搞出来的液体，Bumblebee羞耻的想砸通面前的石头钻进去。  
权杖顶部的尖顺着次级能量箱之间的股缝划到接入口，顶住Bumblebee那湿到流水的入口处。  
“我很喜欢这个权杖，它启动时候的光像你光镜里的颜色。”权杖的前段放在接入口，权杖上幽幽的蓝光点亮了Bumblebee的接口处。“插在你里面一定很漂亮。”  
接口处的线路零件被权杖上的光照的一清二楚，Optimus捏着权杖慢慢用力，欣赏权杖插入接口的过程。湿漉漉的小接口抗拒的收缩，坚硬的权杖顶住窄小的接口，杖顶的一角陷入其中。绵软的入口翕动着含着权杖顶部的一角，一缕一缕的润滑剂从自接口留出，在权杖上留下一道道水痕。  
Optimus加大手里的力度，权杖的顶部一点点撑开保护叶片进入里面。等顶端没入接口，他启动权杖，权杖顶部的金属面立即向四边张开，撑大接入口的同时启动中加强的蓝光骤然照亮了Bumblebee接口内部。  
强烈的蓝光中接口被强制扩开，接口内柔软材质的通道暴露无遗。近似碳基生物肉质的通道不断蠕动，润滑剂淅淅沥沥顺着张开的权杖之间流出。  
“果然很好看。”Optimus评价道，他的指尖挤入被撑开的缝隙，感受Bumblebee里面绵软的质地，“你真应该看看，你的里面有多柔软。”  
Bumblebee直接将面前的礁石扣下来一块，崩溃的发现自己即使被这样对待还是觉得有快感，羞耻与欢愉轮番交织在他的光镜里。

“我想要你——”女孩柔软甜美的撒娇声从广播里传出。  
Optimus停下手里的动作，捏过Bumblebee的下颌，高高在上的俯视对方，“想要我？”  
对上Optimus那满是冷漠邪肆的光镜，Bumblebee喉咙滚动了一下。他有点害怕这样的Optimus，但发情期的来临让他根本抗拒不了Optimus的信息素。最终，对Optimus的渴望还是压过了他芯中的恐惧，他讨好的蹭蹭Optimus点了头。  
权杖从接口拿出扔到一旁，Bumblebee转过身和曾经无数次那样踮脚抱上对方，凑在Optimus颈边他张张嘴无声叫出那个名字——Optimus Prime  
“Optimus Prime你们在搞什么？”Sam看到家被拆了时震惊的声音。  
“哈哈哈，Prime你这次输了。”Hound打牌胜利时的笑声。  
“Optimus！小心！”某次战斗时Cliffjumper的喊声。  
他曾经录下战友叫Optimus的声音被一一放出，失声后他经常会录一点战友叫彼此名字的声音，以方便自己以后放出来和其他人对话。放着这些声音，他盼望着能让Optimus醒过来。  
“Prime……”  
还没放完他的收音机被强制关上。  
“我讨厌这个名字，我更想让你叫我Nemesis Prime。”  
Optimus弯腰将Bumblebee放在地上，将他压在自己和石壁之间。机甲碰撞出刺耳的金属声，Optimus的手指滑过Bumblebee喉咙一路向下从胸口滑到前挡板处，用指尖挑起那处挡板。Bumblebee蓄能一半的输出管露了出来，他捏上和小机子一样娇小可爱的输出管。  
“以前那个我太愚蠢了，那副正直仁爱的样子真让人恶心。”Optimus慢慢撸动那小巧的输出管，看着Bumblebee靠在墙上难耐喘息的样子。  
“你从幼生体就跟着我，我保护你教育你，把你一点点打磨成自己最喜欢的样子。如果是我，我会在你成年那一天就把你按在床上拆卸干净。那会像那个我，喜欢你这么多年却还正直愚钝的以战友自居，不敢向你生出一根指头。”  
喜欢我……  
一片混沌之中Bumblebee还是接收到了这句话，还没等他有什么反应，下一刻他眼前出现噪点，自己输出管里的次级能量液射了出来。  
“真是个小处机。”满手次级能量液的Optimus说道。随即他收回手起身撑住石壁，将Bumblebee彻底圈在自己和石壁之间。对着被圈在自己阴影中的omega，他发出另一个指令：  
“卸甲。”  
Bumblebee抬起头，刚从输出管发泄后的快感流中清醒过来的他不知所措的看向Optimus。  
Optimus详细的又重复一遍，“卸掉身上的装甲和武器装置”  
Bumblebee暗自咬着牙在芯里不断挣扎，刚才那句忽如其来的喜欢回放在处理器里，那一句不知真假的喜欢让他的底线摇摇欲坠。在芯底那点不可告人的小情愫影响下，他选择了听从。  
熄灭光镜，他切断自己外部装甲和机体的联系，一件件黄色装甲掉落下在地发出清脆的响声，身上的武器部件也随之掉落。随着装甲武器的掉落，Bumblebee装甲下越来越多的传感线路和零件露了出来。捏着保护了最重要部件的胸甲，Bumblebee犹豫几秒还是摘了下去。  
他想要Optimus，处理器里发了疯的想要对接，发情期的他根本拒绝不了对方的任何要求。  
不过在Bumblebee自己要卸掉门翼时Optimus却阻止了，“这个可以留下。”  
大型装甲全部掉落在地，Bumblebee捂着自己火种舱所在的位置，开启一点光镜低下头通过缝隙小心翼翼的偷看Optimus。  
Optimus却不满意这种程度的卸法，他亲自上手继续摘装甲，手臂腿部的装甲也被一一解除，就连Bumblebee手上的小装甲也没放过。  
除了无法拆下的头甲，背着对门翼的Bumblebee简直快哭了，他从来没这么赤裸过，哪怕在他幼生体时都没拆到这么彻底。而这一次他赤身裸体的简直像刚从火种源里孕育出来一样。就在他以为这是结束时，他的颈后一空抑制器也被拆了下来。  
Bumblebee捂着空荡荡的后颈吃惊看向高大魁梧的机子，触角在头上不安的轻轻颤抖。  
“没电了，先拿下来待会我帮你充能量。”  
Optimus将手里已经完全没电的抑制器给Bumblebee看，处于半清醒状态的Bumblebee习惯性相信了自己大哥的说法。放下捂着后面的手，他咬着唇害羞瑟缩着靠在石壁上，等待对方下一步动作。  
没有抑制器的保护Bumblebee隐约觉得有点不安，可发情期的热潮让他管不了那么多了，他处理器里全是对交接的渴求分不出地方运算其他问题。现在的Bumblebee几乎是靠着就仅剩的理智才没有不顾廉耻的求着对接，他太“饿”了，他急需Optimus来喂饱自己。

而此时Optimus就像是一个道貌岸然的长辈，仗着小蜜蜂对自己的信任，哄骗不通情事的小东西在自己机体下丢盔卸甲。  
Optimus近乎是贪婪的看自己阴影中的Bumblebee，欣赏着小机子比幼生体还要绵软柔弱的样子。  
柔弱娇小，可怜无害，脆弱到只能在自己机体下护着才能生存。这样的Bumblebee让他各种阴暗的欲望不断疯长。  
他想将这样的小蜜蜂藏在某个不为人知的房间，拆掉他机体上所有护甲用铁链绑在床上。这样一来这只小蜜蜂只能靠着他的庇护才能存活下去，唯一的任务就是躺在床上和他对接，连大部分能量都是靠和自己对接后射在里面的次级循环液来补充。想到那样的画面Optimus火种就热的发烫。

按人类的欣赏眼光来看，没了装甲撑体型的Bumblebee可以称得上是一位细腰长腿屁股翘的小美人。对着这样一位楚楚可怜的小东西，Optimus掀开前挡板，让自己那蓄能许久的粗大输出管从中弹了出来。  
对上忽然跳出来的粗大管子，Bumblebee面甲瞬间滚烫，头上两只触角因为害羞上下扑腾。  
Optimus分开Bumblebee结实有力的长腿，对准接口慢慢插入。  
靠着石壁从Bumblebee的角度能看见自己腿之间插进来一根粗大的管子，感到管子的顶部顶上接口，他紧张的扣抓地下的礁石。  
直面这么大一根东西即将塞到机体里，他紧张的机体僵硬，所有的注意力都放在了自己交接口上，接口处的传感节点比以往任何时候都要敏锐。  
粗大的管子顶在接口，窄小接口紧张的不停收缩。管子顶的力度加大接口处微微下陷，保护用的叶片依然负隅反抗，但随着管子上力度渐大，很快叶片便承受不住，无力放入输出管。

好大……  
视觉和触觉双重刺激之下，Bumblebee觉得接口处快要撑裂了。接口里的感官被放到最大，狭小的接口被扩展撑大，撕裂扩展的痛苦比上一次还要明显。  
虽然已经对接过一次，他还是产生了恐惧，怕自己会被这根对接管从里面弄坏。他下意识的想要挣扎想要逃跑，Optimus却堵住他所有可以跑的通道。  
“别怕，你可以吃下去的。”Optimus吻吻Bumblebee头顶安慰道，“放轻松点小副官，刚才我们都对接过一次了。”  
因为Optimus的安慰Bumblebee稍微放松一点，他尽量放松自己以便输出管能进来。  
接口撑得要裂开，机体内却是没有满足的空虚，他害怕Optimus的输出管带来的痛苦，却又渴求机体被填满的满足，控制不住的为对接产生的快感欲罢不能。撕裂的痛苦和空虚的饥渴割裂开来，共同折磨着发情期的Bumblebee。  
有了上一次的经验，这一次对接比第一次要轻松一些，布满线路的输出管在Bumblebee光镜里一寸一寸没入接口。在进入那一刻，Bumblebee与Optimus毫无阻隔的挨在了一起。  
Optimus抬起Bumblebee失神的脸，奖励性吻吻对方剔透的蓝光镜，“我说过你可以的，现在我在你的里了。”  
在我的里面……  
空虚难耐的内部终于被填满，在机体内被扩展撕裂的痛苦中Bumblebee体会到一点满足。  
输出管开始律动，粗大的管子在腿间不断进出，粗砺的电路磨蹭在他柔软的甬道之中带来如同电击脉冲的快感。  
交接带来的庞大信息流让所有的接收处理模块一一失灵，Bumblebee此时处理器里只有对接这一个念头，他所有的感官系统全部集中在了对接之中。  
巨大的机型差别让这场对接颇为不易，Bumblebee仿佛觉得自己快被Optimus的管子刨开了，内部的重要零件都在被这根管子搅动。他几乎都能看见自己的小腹都被管子顶的微微凸起，他害怕的捂住小腹担心下一刻就会被这剧烈发对接弄坏。下一刻他的视觉显示器自动开起了内部透视，管子在他机体里的内部画面传输到他光显屏幕上，机体之中发生的一切一览无遗。  
粗大坚硬的管子撑开甬道，柔软的甬道挤压变成输出管的形状，进入过程管子中推挤他机体内其他部件，附近的零件都被挤到位移。这一幕幕刺激的画面传输到处理器，他直观感受到对方的输出管是多么粗大，粗大的管子和他瘦削的机体形成了鲜明对比。  
在这令机眩晕的图像冲击之下Bumblebee赶紧关了自己的光镜，不敢再看机体里发生的一切。  
黑暗之中，他所有的感官被放到最大，对接口之内的感觉又被放大了几分，他甚至都能感觉得到输出管上每一根电路、每一处沟槽磨蹭在自己甬道里的触感。  
Optimus的手掌始终放在自己腰间，一片黑暗中他听见Optimus和自己散热器发出的轰鸣、机甲碰撞时产生的金属声、对接中产生的淫靡水声……交接之中，他又一次嗅到Optimus的信息素味道。那种属于战场的硝烟与血腥的味道，令他的火种不受控制的跳动。  
清甜的蜂蜜味溢满整个洞穴，甜美的香味柔软了战场的凌厉，血腥的气味慢慢平复，两种味道紧密的缠绕交融，给昏暗的洞穴增添上无尽的旖旎。

Optimus的吻从光镜落下，一路向下吻上了他的嘴唇，这是第一次他们之间的接吻。唇上的触感让Bumblebee下意识打开光镜，Optimus的脸在他光镜里放到最大。对方紫色的光镜还是令他有点害怕，可他还是伸出手笨拙的抱上了这个Prime。  
Optimus——  
手指抓上Optimus背后的排气管，Bumblebee在芯中的喊着他的名字。  
Optimus柔软的舌尖撬开牙齿探入口腔，勾住里面的舌头，带着它在口中起舞。唇齿相依间，他们口中的电解液交融在一起。  
嗡嗡蜂鸣从喉间发出，Optimus结束一吻顺势咬上Bumblebee喉间的伤疤，他将伤口放入唇齿尖缓缓摩挲。细微的疼痛痒意从喉间伤疤上的传感节点传上，Bumblebee触角抖了抖，门翼轻拍着地面，发出悦耳的碰击声。太多的快感流冲击之下，他的逻辑模块已经出现混乱，唯有Optimus反复出现其中。

即使在交接之中Optimus也依然是那个运筹帷幄的首领，他霸道操纵着身下机的一切，冷酷的给对方接近于残酷的快感，欣赏自己带给他的痛苦与高潮。  
Optimus换了个姿势将Bumblebee压倒在地上交接，捏着他瘦窄的腰继续活塞运动。

Bumblebee身上的广播不断调频发出乱七八糟的声音，交接中忽然蹦出噪音着实有点煞风景，Optimus却没选择关掉Bumblebee身上的广播。无论怎么对待小蜜蜂只能发出可怜的蜂鸣的样子的样子有点令他不忍，这些意义不明的广播声音可以帮他猜测身下的小蜜蜂是舒服还是难受。

这场交接像是是一场刀尖上的舞蹈，危险无比，却又令人沉醉于那致命的快感之中。  
冷却液顺着Optimus脸侧留下，晶莹的液体让棱角分明的英俊长相显得性感无比。血色的印记冲淡了他以往的严肃，多了些令人芯悸的邪恶气息。虽然是邪恶的，可恍惚之中看着这样的Prime让Bumblebee有了可以触碰到的错觉，对方似乎不再是那个正直肃穆到让他觉得遥不可及的长官。

从幼生体到现在Optimus伟岸的身躯始终贯穿他的机生，他追随他、效忠他，成为他的左膀右臂，与他并肩作战。  
年少轻狂时他被成熟稳重的Optimus吸引过，他的视线不受控制追随Optimus。情窦初开的他不知道那是什么感情，只觉得看见对方就芯生愉悦，得到一句夸奖就会让他高兴几天。  
不知名的情愫在他芯间暗自生长，可这点情愫还未长大就被战争打断，战斗和血液让他飞速成长，芯中那点不知名的情愫早在一场场战斗中掩埋在记忆扇区深处。  
在远离故乡无法安眠的夜晚，对着赛博坦所在的星空他时不时再次翻看以前的记忆，偶然间读取到那段回忆他会芯中微暖。那感觉如同夏日微风中吹过脸侧，蜻蜓的尾巴点着水飞掠过湖面，让他寂寞多时芯中泛起阵阵涟漪。

可也就是这样了，无忧无虑的日子已经过去太久，战争的残酷与流浪的艰辛已经磨去了芯中那些不切实际的旖念，Optimus身为首领的崇高让他更不会升起一丝亵渎的念头。  
Bumblebee永远是Optimus的追随者，直到生命尽头——他以为是这样。  
可是，这场发情打乱了一切，在Optimus压上他的时候他还是控制不住了，心底掩埋的情愫被发情期点燃，机体比他的理智先做出反应，蜂蜜味信息素无意中诱导了被控制的Optimus。  
汹涌的欲望夹杂爱意在芯间熊熊燃烧，他以为消失的情愫再次复燃。那些没来得及说出口的感情如同这洞穴里的花朵，他以为自己已经遗忘，却不知那些感情正潜藏在昏暗贫瘠的石缝之中艰难生长，只等他掀开重重石块发现它们的存在。  
即使伤痕累累、背井离乡，爱情的鲜花还是会在废墟之中顽强绽放。

Optimus——  
Bumblebee抱紧Optimus，修长有力的双腿缠上对方腰间。裸露在外传感线路蹭在对方机甲上带来层层叠叠的快感，他们交接的太过激烈，彼此碰撞的地方甚至有火花产生。  
这是一场持久激烈的交接，快感实在太多，连绵不断的刺激下Bumblebee输出管不知道第多少次射出次级循环液，滑腻的液体搞得自己和Optimus腰间都淫乱不堪，Optimus那一身漂亮炫酷的装甲之上全是斑斑点点次级循环液。  
Bumblebee输出管半软不硬的顶在Optimus腹甲上，再一次撞击之后小东西颤颤巍巍在胸甲上留下一道水痕，显然太过频繁的输出已经让这里有些吃不消。  
Optimus皱皱眉暂时停下对接，拿起滚在旁边的权杖。权杖在他掌中不断折叠缩紧，最终缩小到和一根长针差不多大。  
他捏住Bumblebee输出管撸动几下，将最细的权杖底部对准顶部的输出口慢慢塞了进去。  
异物入侵输出管Bumblebee难受的挣扎，双腿放开Optimus的腰就要往后跑。Optimus捏着脚踝又把人拽了回来，冷冷的警告道：“别乱动，你输出次数太多能量流失严重，再这样下去对你机体有损害。”  
Bumblebee委委屈屈的停止挣扎，会说话的光镜祈求的看着Optimus，蓝汪汪的光镜能把机芯都看化了。Optimus却不为所动，冷酷的继续手里的动作。  
粗糙的权杖不断深入刺激着输出管敏感的内壁，Bumblebee痛苦的浑身都在发抖，直到只剩权杖在输出管顶部这种接近酷刑的折磨才停止。异物卡在输出管内，Bumblebee好久都没缓过来，他用控诉的眼神盯着Optimus，小触角难受的一抖一抖，双腿夹着对方不断磨蹭。  
Optimus压住对方安慰性的吻了一下，“忍一下，你暂时还不能输出，等一会我会把权杖拿出来的。”  
权杖……  
输出管顶部闪过一抹熟悉的蓝色，Bumblebee延迟了一会意识到插在里面的是什么。  
Quintessa看看你干的好事！  
他愤怒的芯里快要爆炸，在芯里不断咒骂这个权杖的主人。  
Quintessa你他妈设计什么样的权杖不好，非要设计成能变大小的？很好，咱们的梁子结大了！

但很快，这点愤怒也在Optimus挺腰对接中碾至粉末。

Bumblebee的接入口已经完全适应，润滑剂顺着保护叶片滴落一地，里面湿软的甬道一下下绞着埋入其中的管子。  
身体适应对接，Bumblebee已经感觉不到痛苦，他只感觉得到越来越多的快感通过传输节点汇聚在小腹。  
快感不断堆积，他的输出口却被挡住无法发泄，无法宣泄的次级循环液如同岩浆在机体之中翻腾。塞着东西的小输出管蹭着Optimus坚硬的腹甲，次级循环液一次次涌上却因为堵塞物的存在倒流回去。不断的输出失败产生的倒流拍击在机体之中，循环往复之下痛苦之中他竟然也有了点受虐的快乐。  
无法用前面发泄，他只能用后面获得快感，此刻他所有的欢愉都来自与身体中的输出管。  
输出管尽根抽出又狠狠顶入，管子撞在他的甬道内都带给他无尽的快感，每一次进入他都觉得接受的快感已经堆积堆积到阈值，下一刻Optimus却能给他比上一次更多的快感。他像是一只飘荡的小船被Optimus带着在汹涌澎湃的欲海之中来回颠簸。  
各色的液体顺着他们交接的部位滴在地下，积攒了一小滩水渍。交接的太过频繁用力，连续不断的活塞运动让保护用的叶片已经红肿到快要失灵，管子抽出中时不时有柔软的内部金属被带着翻出，下一次进入时这些软金属又被管子带着塞回甬道。

这是一场持久的对接，Bumblebee已经失去了时间观念，他陷入了发情期，沉沦于对接活动中无法自拔。两个机交接动作太过凶狠，洞穴里全是机甲碰撞的声音，碰撞的部位时不时还会有火花飞溅，各色的液体顺着交接口滴在地上积攒出了一个小水潭。  
机体里的交接管实在太大，有好几次Bumblebee都担心自己会被Optimus折腾到报废，没了坚硬的腹甲保护手放在腹部都能感觉得到里面正在抽插的东西。  
他小心的捂着小腹，害怕自己里面会被输出管弄坏，殊不知他这副样子有多让人有拆卸的欲望。黄色的小机子张着腿乖顺的躺在地上接受对接，说不出话只能可怜兮兮捂着肚子，布满清洗液的蓝色光镜里满是哀求。如果不是腿间还插着一根粗大的输出管，他这副样子说不定还会引起其他机的保护欲，但在这种情况下这样的Bumblebee显得可爱又淫乱，让人想要把他拆的更狠一点，让他流出更多的液体，甚至还想要拆的他报废。  
Optimus只觉得自己输出的欲望更强烈了，他只想把Bumblebee欺负的哭出来，让他扇着门翼发出一声声细弱可怜的蜂鸣。  
Optimus怜爱的吻着身下的Bumblebee，下身进出的越发用力。

不知道对接了多久Bumblebee的接口发出过载的提醒。管子再一次的抽插后，使用过度的接入口温度达阀值自动喷出降温的液体，甬道深处一大股保护用的润滑液涌出，大量润滑液体浇淋在正在抽动的管子上。  
过载带来的数据令Bumblebee陷入暂时性死机，代表快感的数据涌向处理器一时无法处理，他缓了好一会处理器才开始缓缓恢复运转。  
因为这次的过载，Optimus敏锐差距到甬道之中出现了一丝缝隙，他顶上那道缝，一改刚才粗暴的动作，用管头温柔蹭着那道细缝诱哄它开的更大。  
那里被顶到Bumblebee瞬间绷紧脊背，一股从未有过的酸涩感从甬道深处传来。  
自幼身体就跟着Optimus训练Bumblebee系统里写满了战斗程序，不过因为太早的投入战场他并没经过系统的omega机型教育，对于交接Bumblebee都是一个模糊的概念。被顶到孕育仓都傻乎乎的小战士还没有意识到那是什么地方。

“打开这里。”Optimus顶着那一出凹陷说道。  
管头慢慢蹭着那里，诱哄那一处张的更开，危险的酸涩快感从小腹蔓延。连续的磨蹭之下，一点细微的空虚感从机体深处传来。Bumblebee不知道那种感觉是怎么回事，明明已经被填得够满了，他还是觉得缺了点什么。  
“相信我，打开它。”  
熟悉的声音传来，他追寻声音的来源，一片恍惚之中Optimus的脸与曾经的领袖重合。  
Optimus……  
他张张嘴无声吐出这个名字。如果说失去声音最遗憾的事是什么，大概就是他连亲口叫出Optimus这种事都办不到了。  
Optimus亲吻Bumblebee触角，管子用极其轻柔的力度研磨那一处。太过温柔的磨蹭使得Bumblebee浑身发颤，塞满的甬道衬托的机体深处越发酸涩空虚。

[是否开启孕育仓？]  
中控系统忽然弹出一个提醒，Bumblebee从爱欲中艰难分出一点处理器读取这个消息。  
这个提醒是omega机型在交接中的自身保护措施，如果抗拒标记或者不想孕育火种的omega可以选择开启不开启孕育仓。如果选择不开启，omega就会在这次交接中彻底闭合孕育仓不进行深层次对接。如果同意开启，孕育仓就会开始准备，在alpha的交接中缓缓开启仓门进行深度对接。

“打开这里，小蜜蜂（Bee）——”  
叫到自己的亲昵称呼的Bumblebee触角被吻颤了颤，恍惚之中他看见Optimus的光镜里的光线蓝了一瞬，那熟悉的光镜是他日思夜想的领袖。  
Optimus——  
在芯里叫着Optimus名字时他吻住了对方，唇舌纠缠在一起，隐秘的感情通过唇舌无声的沟通。  
Bumblebee紧扣着Optimus背后喷气管的手指渐渐松开，他熄灭光镜，在芯底默认了开启。  
他怎么能拒绝得了Optimus，他一直都是是忠于Optimus的战士。

感到那一块地方的软化，Optimus知道他的小蜜蜂已经接受了他深度交接的请求，对方的孕育仓正在准备自己的插入。  
他奖励性的回吻Bumblebee，与对方激烈纠缠在一起。  
孕育仓的开启是一件极其漫长的事情，Bumblebee已经没有的时间观念，他的接口过载了不知道多少次。过载的液体顺着接入管上的纹路一路向下，在地面上滴落不少液体。  
Optimus带着因为多次过载陷入虚弱的Bumblebee换了几个姿势，洞穴之中各处都流下了他们交接中流下的各色液体，乱七八糟的液体滴落在鲜花草叶之上构成了一副斑斓淫靡的艺术作品。  
娇小玲珑的Bumblebee确实很适合交接，训练有素的机体什么姿势都摆的出来，战斗中锻炼出来的续航能力也完全更得上Optimus交接中的频率。  
太过持久的交接让Bumblebee机体各处部件都快要散架，进入的太深他的油箱都似乎被顶漏了。可是还不够，发情期的他程序里刻满了对欲望的渴求，在一次次过载中他也爱上了这种极致的快感。  
甬道内被持续顶到的地方一阵阵酸涩，因为汹涌的快感他喉间发出阵阵蜂鸣，门翼拍打地面发出一阵阵悦耳的脆响。  
他夹着Optimus的腰不知餍足的渴求对方的输出管，甬道中保护着孕育仓的垫片已经越来越软，持续的撞击让保护用的柔软金属岌岌可危。很快在管子又顶着那里磨蹭几下软金属失去了原有的功能，不堪重负暴露出里面狭窄的甬道和藏在甬道深处的孕育仓。  
管头陷入了一个柔软狭小的通道里，那里比刚才接口里面还要窄得多也软得多。插进去的刹那没有多少准备的Bumblebee瞬间绷紧了机体，门翼猛得闭合，蜂鸣戛然而止，他张着嘴流着洗涤液颤抖的发不出一点声音。  
他觉得自己仿佛被插透了，尖锐如同利刃的快感狠狠剜着他机体内最脆弱柔软的地方。大滴大滴的洗涤液顺着光镜流下，他想要挣扎着跑开，却因为贯穿机体的输出管不敢有大幅度的动作。  
Optimus感到了Bumblebee的痛苦，可身为alpha的本能让他无法停下。他知道这对于一个刚破处就要进行深度交接的小机子来说有点太过残忍了，但他不会停下，他想要永久的占有这个小蜜蜂，让这个蜂蜜味的黄色小机子永远属于自己。  
Optimus稍微让Bumblebee适应了一下就又动了起来，他残忍的继续插着对他来说那窄小的甬道。孕育仓和接入通道之间的连接甬道内部为了阻尼是由更为柔软脆弱的原生质构成的，粗大的过分的管头挤开那绵软的原生质缓慢推进，窄小的甬道像是一张小嘴紧紧咬住接入管不让它继续向前。  
接入管的动作让Bumblebee从僵硬中回神，他摇着头不断推搡着Optimus胸甲，不断淌着洗涤液的光镜里满是哀求，收音机蹦出类似哭泣的杂乱电流声。  
真可怜。  
Optimus这么想着，捏着Bumblebee的腰抽出一点之后又深入几寸。  
Bumblebee浑身一震，退搡的手掌无力垂落，触角虚弱的耷拉下来。蓝色的光镜变得黯淡，越来越多的洗涤液从里面流出。  
Optimus芯里莫名一紧，一丝芯痛的感觉从胸甲之下传来。  
不，我不能这样——  
为什么不，他就要属于我了——  
两个声音在他芯里争执着，他觉得自己似乎分裂成了两个，一个自己满是愧疚怜悯另一个却冷漠残酷。  
大概是Bumblebee哭都哭不出声的样子太令人芯软了，他暂时按捺下芯中翻腾的施虐欲，停下对接动作温柔吻去Bumblebee脸上的洗涤液，安慰身下的小机子。  
“勇敢点我的小战士，放松机体，很快就会舒服了。”  
……我的小战士……  
某个遥远时光点里的记忆被触发，记忆扇区底层的记忆被翻出。Bumblebee想起很久之前刚跟着Optimus训练时对方偶尔会这么叫他。  
他当时还太小，有时训练太累他忍不住会哭，Optimus为了安慰他就会这么叫自己，他鼓励自己要坚强还说战士不应该这么哭。  
越来越多的洗涤液流了出来，Bumblebee挡住自己光镜，不让Optimus看见自己哭的样子。  
他有一点高兴，那么久远的事，久远到他都快要忘记的事情，Optimus居然还记得。  
他抱上Optimus，脸埋入坚硬的胸甲之中，还在颤抖的机体一点点放松下去。Bumblebee和曾经Optimus教他那时一样，乖巧的听从自己大哥的教导。  
小机子还在颤抖却渐渐放软了机体，感受到Bumblebee的听话让Optimus芯中某处被触动一下，有一瞬他想要退出Bumblebee的机体放过这个小机子，但很快占有欲还是占了上风。施虐与怜悯两种截然不同的程序信息在他的处理器里轮番翻涌，笼罩在他控制系统里的迷雾似乎在渐渐散去。  
接入管缓缓动了起来，这一次Optimus的动作很温柔。一对黄色的小触角伴随他的动作一颤一颤的在他喉咙处扫动，合拢的门翼渐渐展开。  
Optimus咬住扫的他喉咙发痒的触角，一只大手拢住黄色的门翼，用力一顶，输出管顶开虚掩的仓门插入孕育仓之中。  
Bumblebee猛得蜷住机体，张开嘴发出无声的尖叫。机体彻底贯穿，他像是一只被定在尖刺上的濒死的蜜蜂一样应激性的颤了颤。机体内部最敏感的部件被撑开插入，如同利器插入体内一般尖锐迅猛的快感让他产生了近乎死亡的感觉，他已经分不清楚那感觉是痛苦还是欢愉，通过传感点传输而到处理器中如同电流一样剧烈的数据让他被动启动了应急程序强制下线。  
Bumblebee光镜闪了闪熄灭了蓝光，机体瘫软下去。察觉到小机子被他弄得暂时下了线Optimus抽出输出管，翻过小机子对准Bumblebee后颈咬了下去。他用的力气很大，凶狠到几乎是能咬碎对方颈椎的力度，可在真正触碰到Bumblebee后颈时他却瞬间撤了力道。他的牙齿摩挲几下保护着信息素模块的金属骨骼，用尽量温度的力度咬开保护的金属，通过牙齿将自己的信息素信息传输到Bumblebee后颈处的信息素模块之中。标记期间黄色的小机子一直软乎乎的趴在地上毫无所觉。

Optimus在想要得到小蜜蜂时就开始谋划，先是用卸甲顺手撤走抑制器，再在交接中哄骗着Bumblebee同意打开孕育仓。他步步为营一点点卸下小机子的防备，只为了现在彻底标记对方。  
虽然小机子默许了对接，但对接和标记是两码事。他有预感，如果是清醒状态这个能蜇人小蜜蜂不一定会这么乖的被他标记。  
他舔去咬破后颈后泄露而出的循环液，分出一点能量让碎了一块的生物金属加快愈合。接着他转过Bumblebee，捏着对方的腰再次插入，他紫色的光镜越发深邃。  
哪怕是乘人之危，他也要让这个甜美小蜜蜂彻底属于他。  
Optimus张张嘴想要叫出小机子的名字，但他却想不起来对方叫什么，记忆之中始终有一层朦胧的雾气，明明是那么熟悉的机他却想不起对方的名字。

Bumblebee是被插到再次上线的，输出管缓慢却大力的进出着孕育仓，伴随插入酸涩锐利的感觉在他小腹下翻涌，他觉得自己离坏掉又近了一步。  
骤然闯入一个庞然大物，柔弱的孕育仓没有任何反抗的力量，无力抽搐几下，没有经验的孕育仓没插几下就奔溃的过载了。  
机体濒临解体的感觉让Bumblebee觉得自己还不如下线算了，他甚至想自暴自弃把自己机体交给Optimus下线算了，随便对方怎么搞都行，再这么下去他真的要承受不住了。  
不断翻腾的快感让他没有发觉一股不属于自己的数据正从自己的信息素模块扩散开来，他的机芯之中打上了属于Optimus的烙印。  
管子顶着他的孕育仓不断耸动，孕育仓大概是他机体之中最敏感柔软的部件了，被这么折磨他顿时就受不了了，他甚至有种自己的孕育仓会被Optimus搞出来的恐惧。  
Bumblebee紧张的扣抓着Optimus背后，指尖抓的喷气管和背甲上留下一道道抓痕。  
Optimus还在插着他，一股不知名的熟悉数据流冲击着全身，数据冲到喉间他的损坏多时的发生器出一点细微的痒意。在机甲碰撞的声之中，一声微弱的呻吟被掩了过去。  
Optimus的输出管尽根没入，管头占据整个孕育仓。这一次他的输出管底部出现变化，管子密布零件线路的底部骤然弹出固定环，紧紧卡在了Bumblebee对接口内。  
固定环的涨大让已经到达极限的接口快要被撑裂，管子紧紧卡住接口，孕育仓也被强行撑开。Bumblebee除了死死扣着Optimus背后没有任何反抗的余地，他大开着孕育仓接受这场粗暴的对接。  
Optimus的次级循环液开始输出，一股液体冲击上孕育仓内。  
输出开始，Bumblebee再没有了逃脱的余地，他温柔抚摸上小机子的脸，在芯中不断翻找对方名字。  
记忆快速翻过，除了赛博坦被毁的记忆以外，所有的记忆都是朦胧不清，尤其是关于身下机的记忆更是无法读取到。  
他皱着眉，芯里一股不妙的违和感越来越重，Quintessa附着在他处理器中的病毒数据开始出现错误。

被管子填满液体冲击的感觉太过刺激，Bumblebee瞬间就过载了。这一次的过载，他喉间像是终于冲开了什么桎梏，损坏多时的语言系统忽然恢复。他抚摸上Optimus脸侧的红色印记，沙哑带着哭腔的少年音响起——  
“我是Bumblebee,你认识最久的朋友，Optimus，我愿意为你献出生命。”

熟悉的声音响起，迷失许久的Optimus寻着那声音拨开了芯间的迷雾。他觉得自己仿佛是流浪在赛博坦废墟之中的幽灵，束缚在故乡的残垣断壁之中徘徊不去。四周皆是满目疮痍，他痛苦又疲惫却始终找不出离开的道路。而那个声音却像一束阳光照进他迷茫疲惫的内芯，他终于找到了离开梦魇的路。  
那些被催眠后隐藏的过往一一重现，对于故乡毁灭的执念散去。Bumblebee的声音把他从重建赛博坦的美好幻梦中唤醒。  
光镜中蓝色和紫色的光线几经变化，Optimus的光镜熄灭又张开，最终代表理智的蓝色光线再次亮起，Quintessa给他的血色印记在Bumblebee手掌之下褪去。

“Bumblebee。”  
Optimus终于说出了一直萦绕芯间的名字，随着这个名字的说出他周身的桀骜残暴的气场消散。他垂下光镜注视身下的小机子目光悠长而温柔，冷硬的脸部线条柔和下来，威严的声音里有着一丝怀念。  
“你的声音，自从赛博坦陷落就再没听到过了。”

很快Optimus从回忆里恢复过来，感到自己处于对接状态中，他僵住机体，刚才做的事情一帧帧浮现在脑海中。  
对着被拆卸到狼狈不堪的Bumblebee，Optimus震惊的撑起机体，不敢置信刚才强拆标记Bumblebee的人是自己。  
“我都做了什么——”  
见到Optimus终于醒了，Bumblebee松了口气瘫倒在地上。听见Optimus的话他甚至苦中作乐在芯里想：还好，除了我大哥你也没来得及干什么事。

———————————————TBC—————————  
小剧场：  
让我们采访一下一直出现在背景中的Quintessa女士，身为权杖主人看见自己的武器被开发出新功能有什么感想。  
Quintessa脸色平静：  
谢邀，我此刻芯情无比平静，甚至还想毁了地球玩玩。  
我辛辛苦苦做的权杖先是被手下偷了，再被给了人类骗子招摇撞骗当随葬品淹了。好不容易找到又被两个狗男男拿去当情趣用品玩，狗男男之一还要揍死我。我可去他妈，我还没骂你们胡搞我权杖呢，你到先怪起我来了。各位看看，还有天理吗？  
身为记者的土豆：说的好有道理，你也太惨了吧，我选择站他们那边。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我胡汉三又回来了！一回来就是接近2万字的拆卸，大家吃的怎么样？  
> 原本打算分上下写完，结果字数又超了，不得不分出上中下写完。各位能想象到吗，这篇文发展到这已经有将近3万字，而我手中还有1w7＋的下还在写结局。  
> 我都惊讶于我能写这么多，果然，一写车我就控制不住手下的洪荒之力。一定是小蜜蜂太好拆了，才不是我废话多。  
> 关于权杖变大变小这个设定。其实我最开始写文没想到用权杖的，重补变五剧情的时候发现了点不对。怎么开始这权杖在薇薇安手里只有接近一人高，大概只有柱子哥手掌那么大。很快镜头一转，床总从柱子哥胸甲里抢走权杖的时候，权杖在床中手里足有半机高了。在后面的剧情里这根权杖随着剧情推进时大时小，非常贴心方便每个拿到它的机or人捏手里玩。虽然没看见权杖具体变大的画面，但这时大时小的尺寸以及从其貌不扬的破木棍华丽变身的画面，足以证明这根权杖能变形。  
> 想到这，我猥琐苍蝇搓手笑，这能变大变小变漂亮的权杖不用用真的可惜了。  
> 嘿嘿嘿，如果大家满意我写的这篇拆卸文就请回去记得红心蓝手写评论，期待各位小天使对这篇文的看法啦。


	3. Chapter 3

chapter03（完）

感到自己还在输出，Optimum下意识就要抽出输出管。  
Optimum一退，输出管的底部的固定环就被牵动，接口内被牵扯着一痛Bumblebee赶紧抱上Optimum有点委屈的说：“疼，别动……”  
一旦开始这种深层次对接，在输出结束之前都要保持链接的状态。想起这点的Optimum僵住机体，向来稳重的他自芯中罕见得有了一种慌乱的感觉，一时之间竟不知道怎么办才好。他不敢乱动，只敢用尽量轻柔的力度抱上Bumblebee。  
小巧的机子虚弱躺着怀中，Optimum喉部发紧，无数复杂的数据在芯间翻涌。他抱着Bumblebee慌乱愧疚的不知道怎么办才好，想说很多却最终只能颤抖嘴唇艰难吐出一句：“抱歉。”

“没关系。”  
Bumblebee放松躺在Optimum怀中，头抵在对方胸甲上。Optimum的清醒让他机体内的痛苦似乎都减轻不少，一经放松他才觉得自己每个部件都快要散架了。一种深深的倦意席卷全身，此刻的他觉得累到连门翼都拍动不了。  
他抬起头弯起嘴角露出一个疲惫笑容，这个笑温暖而明媚，清澈湿润的光镜里堆满了高兴，“你终于回来了……”  
这一笑却深深刺痛了Optimum的胸口，他觉得自己火种疼痛的下一刻就要爆炸。他痛恨给Bumblebee造成伤害的自己，懊悔自己当时为什么中了Quintessa的圈套。  
Bumblebee的光镜慢慢暗了下去，Optimum立刻紧张起来，“Bumblebee？”  
“没事……我有点累，歇一会就好。”Bumblebee声音弱了下去，他累的进入半休眠状态。

Optimum环视一遍四周，看到四散的黄色机甲和那些乱七八糟的液体，他的芯一抽一抽的闷痛起来。  
他小心捧着Bumblebee机体，不敢有一点大幅度动作。如果不是Bumblebee的换气扇还在发出工作中的声音，他几乎觉得自己把Bumblebee弄报废了。  
名为愧疚的感情腐蚀着他的芯片，有一瞬他恨不得给自己一枪。  
Bumblebee疲倦的熄灭光镜，进入半休眠状态，这种情况下他也不知道怎么面对Optimum，只能借着疲倦先进入休眠而逃避和大哥的相处。但这种纠结没有持续多久发情期的热潮就再次袭来，这一次他放弃了抵抗，没有后顾之忧的安心进入到发情期，彻底沉沦在欲望与情欲之中。

传输依然在继续，Optimum输出量大的惊人，Bumblebee孕育仓没有多久就被填满。次级循环液充满孕育仓，小机子的腹部都被撑起一个弧度，并且还有越来越大的趋势。  
传输终于结束，此时Bumblebee的肚子被次级循环液撑得像孕育了火种一样。Optimum缓缓抽出输出管，没有了输出管的遮拦，次级循环液混合着润滑剂从被撑到红肿变形的接口瞬间涌出。大股大股的液体争先恐后的自Bumblebee腿间流出，他的下半个机身都染上了液体那些乱七八糟的颜色。  
“Bumblebee？”  
小机子在这滩液体之中一动不动，Optimum的芯提了起来。他紧张的查看Bumblebee的状态，看的Bumblebee只是休眠下线，他略微松了口气。  
他抱起Bumblebee放在一块干净的石头上，捡起四散的装甲部件一件件帮Bumblebee穿戴上。注意到小机子装甲上乱七八糟的剐蹭和裂纹Optimum芯情苦涩，他知道这上面大部分的痕迹都是自己弄出来的。  
门翼上有折裂的痕迹，Optimum伸手想要碰碰那一处折痕，手指却在即将接触到伤痕时顿住了。身为罪魁祸首的他不敢再碰Bumblebee，他害怕自己的触碰会让小机子的伤更难受。  
Optimum的手指悬在离门翼只有几厘米的地方，粗大指尖悬空缓慢描摹着小机子门翼上的伤口的样子，芯里也跟着疼了起来。  
当时扯掉门翼的时候Bumblebee一定很疼吧，Optimum自责的想。  
虽然现在小机子已经成为一个合格的战士了，Optimum却一直都记得幼生体时的Bumblebee有多么怕疼爱哭。现在Bumblebee已经很少哭了，可他知道小机子不是不怕疼了，而是当年爱哭的小机子已经可以坚强的忍住不掉洗涤液了。  
Bumblebee是战士，战斗中受伤是常有的事，可是他还是不想看见这台小机子受到一点伤害，尤其是那些伤还是来源于自己。  
“抱歉——”  
Optimum的声音很轻，他害怕打扰正在休眠的Bumblebee。  
身为领袖的Optimum会尽量不让自己的私人情绪干扰判断，可在今天他忽然后悔当时接纳Bumblebee进入博派的决定，如果没有他Bumblebee是否会有一个安稳的机生，不会一度失去声音，也不会遭受这一切折磨。  
可他也知道这是一个不切实际的妄想，战火燃到的地方哪里会有乐土。  
Bumblebee是他看着成长起来的机子，在他芯中Bumblebee总有着有不一样的意味。Bumblebee是他可以信赖的战友，也是是他放在芯底最柔软的存在。而今天他却把自己芯里最重要的小蜜蜂弄伤了，他无法原谅自己，无法原谅因为自己的一时失误对Bumblebee伤害。

蜂蜜味的信息素味道进入过滤系统，Optimum敏锐提取到这股甜美的气味里沾染了他的味道，那一点味道让他的火种舱不受控制的躁动起来，传输一次的输出管又有了蓄能的冲动。他赶紧后退两步不去看Bumblebee，他怕自己再这样下去又会做出什么禽兽不如的事情。  
Optimum赶紧关闭过滤系统和嗅觉模块去找不知道扔到哪里的抑制器，正当他在草丛里找到Bumblebee的抑制器时，休眠中的Bumblebee却醒了过来，无声无息走到身后抱上了他。  
忽然被抱住，Optimum常年战斗锻炼出的本能差点让他把抱上自己的小机子摔出去。但在察觉到身后是Bumblebee后，他捏住小机子的手赶紧收了力度，把黄色的小机子拉进自己怀里。  
怀里的Bumblebee机体温度高的吓机，小机子撒娇似的用脸侧蹭着Optimum机身上冰凉的胸甲，发声器里发出哼哼唧唧的声音。  
Optimum绷紧被蹭到的地方，已经关闭了嗅觉模块的他还是仿佛闻见了小机子身上那股甜美的香味，他皱起眉轻声呼唤，“Bumblebee？”  
下一刻Bumblebee猛然推倒了他。猝不及防被推倒，跌撞在地上前Optimum第一反应就是护着怀里的小机子。  
机甲摔在地上发出刺耳的撞击声，地面上的礁石砸出片片裂纹，Bumblebee却始终被Optimum稳稳的被抱在怀中。  
Optimum觉得Bumblebee可能是要揍自己一顿，他在芯里做好了被揍的准备，但对上Bumblebee涣散无神的光镜时Optimum却愣住了。  
他没想到自己即使做出了那么过分的事情，光镜的主人依旧如同往日那样信任的望着他。  
不过除了信任，湿漉漉的光镜之中还有对他毫不掩饰的渴求，Optimum有了一点不好的预感。

好不容易从对接状态脱离，Bumblebee上线时没有了体内肆虐的输出管，他的第一感觉却是觉得后面空荡荡的。  
孕育仓里的液体顺着甬道流出，液体滑过传感节点的感觉勾起了他对接通道里对接时残存的记忆。刚才的充实和现在的空虚形成鲜明对比，发情期的影响下，他渐渐渴求起机体内被撑得满满当当的感觉。尤其是好不容易才激活的孕育仓，正不断催促他开始下一轮的对接。  
Optimum身上有味道在不断的诱惑他，在本能的驱使下Bumblebee忍不住推倒了他，准备进行再一次的对接。

Bumblebee掀开Optimum的前挡板，蓄能一半的输出管在Optimum腿间露了出来。Bumblebee饥渴的吞咽一下口中的电解液，光镜锁定在半硬管子半硬上。  
刚才对接时被填满的满足感催促着他摸上蓄能一半的管子。他机型太小，即使是半蓄能的输出管也一只手捏不住，他艰难用双手圈住管子缓慢撸动起来。  
“Bumblebee！”  
Optimum惊的坐了起来拉开在他管子上作乱的手，被拉开手的Bumblebee却没有放弃，低头舔上了他的输出管。  
湿润的软舌轻轻触碰上管头，柔软的触感不由令Optimum停下了阻止的动作。Bumblebee像舔棒棒糖一样舔着输出管，舌尖滑过敏感的传感电路，带起直击火种的触感。Optimum换气扇高速运转起来，他觉得自己应该推开对方，可机体却违背了理智享受了起来。  
即使关闭了味觉模块，信息素的作用依然存在，在标记了Bumblebee之后，身为alpha的他本能的想要帮助自己的omega度过发情期。

舌头围着管子打转，一下下舔去输出管上对接时染上的次级循环液和润滑剂。蓝色的次级循环液挂在嘴边，Bumblebee张嘴舔着输出管的样子色情极了。  
Optimum的光镜变得深邃，他的手掌落在Bumblebee脸上抹去小机子面甲上的液体。  
Bumblebee张开嘴试着含住输出管，管身过大的体积让没有经验的他含的十分困难，嘴里的牙齿时不时就会磕上管子上凸起的纹路。输出管被咬到Optimum闷哼一声，他安抚性摸摸小机子面甲让他慢一点。  
Bumblebee艰难含住管头，放松口部零件试着吞下去。机型的差距让他只能吞下去一点，柔软的舌尖在管眼打转，嘴里的电解液顺着管子上的纹理慢慢流下，弄湿了Optimum腿间。  
Optimum虚摁住Bumblebee的头，享受在管子被机含在嘴中的感觉。在Bumblebee生涩的舔舐下，他的输出管在小机子嘴里越来越大。被舔得亮晶晶的输出管蓄能完毕，Bumblebee起身舔舔嘴角的电解液，起身掀开后挡板露出底下还未恢复的对接口，让自己松软的接口对准输出管慢慢坐下。  
对接口和输出管都湿漉漉的，一连几次他都没接入成功，Bumblebee着急的扑腾着头上的触角，不断调整接入的角度。他像一个看得到却吃不到糖的孩子，本就空虚的机体里越来越饥渴。  
几次的对接失败让Optimum清醒了一点，他咬咬舌尖用疼痛让自己恢复理智。他艰难忍住自己想要对接的欲望，拦住还要往下坐的Bumblebee拿起一旁的抑制器。  
“冷静点Bumblebee，你现在需要抑制器！”  
说着Optimus打开了抑制器的开关，没想到却发现抑制器居然连一丝能量都没有了。对着手里能量空空的抑制器Optimus陷入片刻沉默。  
Bumblebee你到底有多久没给抑制器充过能了？  
Optimus头疼的想要捂额，他不止一次提醒过Bumblebee给抑制器充能量的事，可这熊孩子一直记不住，没想到这一次居然弄出这么严重的后果。

“帮、帮帮我……大哥……”进入发情期的熊孩子Bumblebee蹭着自己大哥，湿着光镜委屈的求助拦着他不许对接的Optimus，声音听上去就快要哭出来，“里面难受……”  
被蹭着的Optimus一动也不敢动，而Bumblebee见按着自己的Optimus始终没有动作，小机子着急的弯下腰咬上他胸甲的一角，用腹甲暗示性蹭着输出管，可爱的小脸上满是祈求。  
胸口的护甲被人咬住，一种痒意透过厚重的护甲传递到火种舱，Optimus觉得自己引以为傲的自制力岌岌可危。  
又僵持了一会，在与Bumblebee圆溜溜的光镜对视之中Optimus还是妥协了。他把抑制器收入胸甲，无奈的又一次叮嘱：“以后记得给抑制器充能。”说完这句他莫名觉得自己真像个唠叨的老父亲，再想想即将要干的事情，他芯情复杂的简直无法用语言形容。  
Optimus抱住Bumblebee，把自己输出管对准对接口慢慢插了进去。插入中他不断抚摸小机子脊背，安慰对方自己会轻一点。

有了前两次的对接传输，Bumblebee接入口已经变形的厉害，吞下Optimus管子已经算不上困难。管子慢慢插入机体，Bumblebee攀上Optimus的肩膀。充实的感觉让他舒服的半熄光镜，背后的门翼也缓缓展开，喉间还发出满足的嗡嗡声。  
Bumblebee体内湿软炽热，Optimus几乎用光了所有的意志力才没有整个插进去，他让身上的换气扇马力全开才让自己没有机温过高。竭力保持住理智Optimus尽量不带一丝个人欲望的开始交接。  
交接时Optimus在芯里不断对自己说怀里的机是Bumblebee，小机子是他朋友也是一名优秀的战士。他要做的是帮副官度过发情期，而不是像那个黑化的自己趁人之危把Bumblebee当做泄欲工具使用，否则那是对小机子对自己信任的玷污。

“Optimus……”Bumblebee软软的叫着他的名字，伸出舌头舔去Optimus颈间流下的冷凝液，舔完还含住他胸甲上的一块凸起的零件，蓝汪汪的光镜催促的盯着他看   
虽然做着这么色气的事情Bumblebee的脸上依然有一种不谐世事的可爱，对着这样的小机子Optimus深深呼入一口带着海水味的潮湿空气让自己冷静一下。  
他觉得Quintessa的催眠给自己带来了无法估量的后遗症，否则他芯里对Bumblebee的欲望怎么会越来越多。  
可他也知道做为造物主的Quintessa再厉害也不过是放大了他的阴暗面，如果芯里没有欲望催眠也就不会起效。  
帮Quintessa抢夺权杖的欲望是源自对故乡的执念，那么强拆Bumblebee呢？在他芯底难道没有一点对于自己小副官的欲望吗？

Optimus的输出管慢慢动了起来，为了让Bumblebee轻松一点他没有全部插进去。巨大的机型差距让他不敢插得太过分，他害怕自己一不小心就弄散了怀里的小机子。  
Optimus顾及着Bumblebee的机体不敢有太剧烈的动作，而Bumblebee自己却渐渐对这种温柔的交接不满意起来。他在破处一开始就从Optimus那里学会的就是粗暴的交接方式。对接的时候装甲相碰火花四溅，感受的是机体内几乎被搞坏的危险快感。这种温柔的对接开始还不错，可时间一长让他觉得有点无趣。尤其输出管始终礼貌的在孕育仓之外徘徊，这让才体验过用孕育仓交接快感的他也开始不满起来。  
输出管又一次进入，这一次不满于磨磨唧唧对接的Bumblebee挣开Optimus的手掌自己坐了下去。他还不懂得控制力度，输出管直直插进了孕育仓之中，这么没轻没重坐了下去他和Optimus都发出一声闷哼。  
坐姿比躺的时候进入的更深，Bumblebee软在Optimus身上，因为插的太猛他的对接口紧紧咬住了输出管。Bumblebee夹的很紧，柔软的内部因为疼痛痉挛的绞动管子。  
“别动！”  
Optimus咬着牙竭力忽视来自输出管传递到处理器里的快感，他托起软在身上的小机子用手安抚摸着颤动的门翼，用这种方式让怀中的小机子舒服一点。  
Optimus的动作还算平稳，声音也听不出什么异样，可从他装甲上不断滴落的冷凝液可以看出他内芯有多不平静。  
歇了一会，Bumblebee没有理会警告，扶住Optimus颤抖的跪坐起来，含住出输出管慢慢上下动了起来。  
一次起身时幅度太大管头滑出孕育仓，他的夹着输出管在对接甬道里四处的磨蹭几下，找准孕育仓所在的小口慢慢坐了下去。因为是自己操控，对接的感觉被放到了最大。坐下时他清晰感受坚硬的管头是如何挤开孕育仓仓门，自己柔软窄小的孕育仓是怎么样一点点把管头纳入其中。  
在他操纵下粗大的管头接入孕育仓内，坚硬的管子卡入他最敏感的部件之中。冷硬粗糙的管子接入机体内敏感孕育仓中，那种仿佛自己灵魂都被触碰到的感觉让Bumblebee颤了颤差一点又软下去，还好Optimus眼疾手快扶住了他。  
孕育仓和甬道含住管子不断吮吸，绵软紧致的触感让一动不动的Optimus被憋的差点程序紊乱，他几乎是从牙缝里挤出一句警告：“放松，别乱动！”  
Bumblebee却不听话的又往下坐了坐，管子顶着孕育仓接入一个极深的程度，深得他都有种自己把自己贯穿的危险感。紧接着他就过载了，机体内紧紧咬着管子，湿滑的液体自甬道之中涌出，一股脑浇在管子上。  
“Bumblebee！”Optimus声音嘶哑的警告不知死活的小机子，身上的电路猛的暴起，大滴大滴的冷凝液自装甲上滑落。  
被叫到的Bumblebee茫然的看着Optimus，他不懂对方到底忍得有多痛苦，过高的机温让他的思维模块早已全部停止工作，现在的他全是靠发情期的本能来驱动。他芯里有点委屈，觉得自家大哥太过分了，刚才无论怎么哀求都那么用力，现在等他适应之后却开始不好好交接了。  
Bumblebee拉着Optimus手放在自己小腹上，让他感受腹甲之下的输出管。他动了动让Optimus感受自己输出管在他体内的感觉。见Optimus还是没有动作，Bumblebee搂下对方的头，凑近自己alpha头雕旁软软的撒娇，“快一点，Optimus……我想要你……”  
那带着哭腔的软糯的少年音竟然比Quintessa还要蛊惑机芯，一瞬间Optimus仿佛听见了自己逻辑模块烧毁的声音。  
Optimus猛的翻身把Bumblebee压在身下，捏着Bumblebee的腰开始交接。目的达成的小蜜蜂也敞开机体，热情迎接。  
开始Optimus还有点理智知道收着力度，可到了后面他也被带入了发情期，压着Bumblebee只知道交接，靠着最后一点理智才没把小机子弄坏。

发情期里的Bumblebee对待欲望坦诚又放浪，蹭着Optimus不知疲倦的索求。  
发声器刚刚恢复，他还没适应自己能说话了这件事，对接中过程中还是习惯性发出频率不一的蜂鸣，欺负狠了才会模糊不清的叫着Optimus的名字，却不知道对接中这么叫着alpha只会让对方越发兽性大发，折腾的他更狠。  
Optimus觉得Bumblebee就像人类故事里那种魅惑人心的精怪，一举一动都诱惑得他欲火焚身。  
他的管子一次次埋入小机子体内，一遍遍刨开Bumblebee最柔软的部件。甬道内已经被他插的湿软异常，小小的孕育仓里蓄满过载后的液体。有几次他都觉得自己会把Bumblebee弄坏，而小机子却一直热情的缠着他，让他失控的埋得更深，插得更用力。

如果是前两次Optimus还能自欺欺人的骗自己那是催眠，可这一次他却在清醒状态下的压着Bumblebee进行对接的，他插着小机子芯里欲望烧的他几乎宕机。他捏住Bumblebee的腰，插到身下小机子过载了一次又一次，他们身下的地面都快被Bumblebee交接时产生的液体浇透了。  
看着身下哭喊着过载的小机子，他忽然觉得自己与那个黑化的Nemesis Prime其实没有多少差别，他们本就是一体。  
滔天的欲望充斥着他的处理器，有一瞬他几乎想抛下一切带着Bumblebee去一个无人知道的星球定居。  
没有战争，没有离别，他们只有彼此。

他用撕咬的力度吻上Bumblebee，再次狠狠撞开舱门顶着孕育仓开启传输。两个机的信息素味道在洞穴翻滚纠缠，潮湿阴冷的洞穴里空气似乎都被他们之间的情潮弄得沸腾起来。  
又一次传输完成，Bumblebee瘫软在地上，机体内每个部件似乎都在发出快要解体的警告，但察觉到输出管抽离接口，他还是挣扎着起来缠上Optimus要求开始再次对接，下一刻他又被狠狠贯穿。

时间在对接之中已经没有了意义，Bumblebee不知道自己过载了多少次，他的机体内没有片刻的空虚。  
交接过程中他觉得自己虚浮与高空之上，恍惚间仿佛回归了火种源，下一刻却又被机体内的撞击拉回地面狠狠摔在地上。  
他觉得自己被拆的七零八落，每一个部件都被拆开拼回，每个零件都被碾碎重组。但即使这样，感到传输完毕的管子又要离开接口，他不管灌满液体涨得快要撑裂的肚子，双腿颤抖的夹住Optimus的腰不放，手指勾上装甲不让领袖离开。  
这时他感到一个东西装回他的颈后，还没等他想起那是什么，Optimus在他颈侧重重一按，他瞬间眼前一黑，强制进入了下线状态。在意识消失前Bumblebee感到自己额头被碰了一下。  
“好好休息一会Bee。”  
Optimus在Bumblebee额头落下一吻，开启了小机子颈后的抑制器。在他胸甲下充满能量的抑制器开始运转，甜蜜的蜂蜜味逐渐淡去，过高的机温也开始下降。  
下线的Bumblebee躺在地上一动不动，黄色的涂装上全是对接中产生的乱七八糟液体。还保持交接姿势跪在小机子身侧的Optimus光镜暗淡几秒，收回视线缓缓起身。大量次级循环液自接口涌出，Bumblebee的机体几乎被这些液体浸透。

视线无意中扫过Bumblebee挺立在腿间的小输出管，Optimus有片刻的呆滞，他想起了那个自己干的好事。  
他都做了些什么？  
Optimus几乎都有捂脸的冲动，想起刚才他做的那些混账事，Bumblebee没抬手给他火种舱一枪真是个奇迹。  
他长长叹息一声，决定等一切结束后去Bumblebee那里负荆请罪，做到揍不还手骂不还口，好好让小机子出出气。  
他不期望在做出这种事后还奢求得到Bumblebee的原谅，只希望Bumblebee能在揍完他之后芯里能舒服点。  
他捏住Bumblebee的输出管用尽量轻的力度小心翼翼取出权杖，堵了许久的小管子终于得到释放，蓄能许久的管子抖了抖，吐出几缕可怜的次级循环液。  
下线的Bumblebee机身颤抖一下，紧闭的光镜滑落一滴洗涤液。  
“Optimus……”处于下线中的小机子呢喃出他的名字。  
听见自己名字Optimus芯情复杂，他抱起Bumblebee去水边清理机体。要清理对接口时，他想起Bumblebee多次输出之后能量流失严重，而自己的次级循环液转换之后正好可以变成能量有助于让Bumblebee快点恢复。想到这一点，在匆匆洗去对接口外的液体之后，他没有去特意清理里面的液体。  
清理干净之后Bumblebee依然处于下线状态，Optimus把权杖留在Bumblebee身旁，给小机子留下一道讯息：  
“这里远离战场十分安全，Bumblebee你在这里好好休息，保护权杖。”  
迟疑几秒，Optimus还是私芯给讯息后加上了一句：“如有意外，自身安全第一。”  
留下这道讯息，Optimus温柔的摸了摸Bumblebee的头，满怀愧疚的说：“抱歉Bee我先离开一会。”  
Optimus拿起角落的长剑插回后背的剑鞘，在转身那一刻，背对着Bumblebee的Optimus原本平和的气息骤然冷若冰霜。蓝色的光镜之中仿佛有火焰在熊熊燃烧，一时之间战意高涨的他仿佛战神附体。  
Quintessa，我来了。

 

海面之上，原本激烈的战斗诡异的停住了。人类军队、守护权杖的骑士、博派还有Quintessa的部队全部停止战斗，彼此戒备的僵持在海面上。  
原因无他，打了半天他们才发现权杖没了踪迹。既然没了权杖那还打个屁，四方人马不约而同停了手僵持在海面上。彼此尴尬的你看看我我看看你，心里大骂是对面哪个混蛋在他们眼皮子底下偷走了权杖。  
找到进入飞船的人核查半天，查到似乎是Bumblebee带走权杖，其他阵营派人追击。但现在Bumblebee下落不明，再看博派内慌乱的情况他们似乎也没有权杖的下落。  
几个阵营消息不互通，追击的人没找到权杖陆续回来复命，他们都开始在猜测最终到底是那个混蛋谁拿走了权杖还不说。  
就这样几方人机一边戒备着彼此，一边在附近海域地毯式搜索权杖下落。

就在战局僵持不下之际，Optimus回来了。他从海里一上来就找准Quintessa的队伍一顿狠捶，猝不及防就被原本的同伙揍的Quintessa手下开始都被揍的有点蒙，等回过神身边的同伙就被轰了一半，他们赶紧组织起反击。不过已经迟了Optimus在他们之中大杀特杀，追着他们狠揍。别说被揍的机了，那股揍机的凶残劲令围观的机都有点心颤。  
Cade见Optimus光镜恢复成蓝色原本挺高兴对旁边的朋友说：“太好了，看来Optimus恢复了。”  
话音未落，就见Optimus沉着脸在背后狠戳奇丑无比的Infernocus几剑，将组成他的机子用剑拆开。随即在几个敌人围上来时猛的抡起剑一转身，直接彪悍的将包围他一圈机子头砍了下来。  
机油横飞，零件四炸，Optimus在爆炸声中杀气腾腾的收剑起身。而围观的众机皆是不由自主脖子一凉。  
在飞船里近距离被Optimus威胁过的Viviane小姐笑容僵硬，“你们美国人对恢复这个词的理解是不是和英国不太一样？”她怎么觉得Optimus比刚才更可怕了。  
Cade也不确定的看Optimus光镜，确定再三那里面确实是蓝色。  
Cade：“应该是恢复了……”  
Viviane：“那就行，这大家伙看起来真厉害啊。”  
Cade：“……吧？”  
“……”Viviane沉默看向Cade，觉得自己手有点痒。

 

打架的空隙，比较近距离围观这副凶残场面的Hound捂上脖子，嘴里叼着雪茄疯狂给队内的人发消息：“我的错觉吗，怎么感觉Prime比被催眠的那会更凶残了？”  
又有一台机子飞了出去狠狠砸在地上，众人扭头看了一眼。啧啧，这损坏程度估计八成是要直接进垃圾场。  
撕裂到报废的机子直直砸在面前，差点被溅了一身油的Crosshairs心有余悸点头表示同意，“我也这么觉得，Quintessa催眠后劲也太大了。”  
Crosshairs在队内插了一句：“等等各位，Optimus是回来了，可你们看见Bumblebee没？”  
所有机从Optimus回归的喜悦中一惊，皆是想起当时带走权杖Bumblebee和当时追击过去的Prime，一点不好的预感在他们芯中蔓延。

因为Optimus Prime的回归，战局从暂时僵持又变得战况激烈。战斗间隙，几派的机都看见Optimus胸前一闪而过类似权杖的东西。人类博派和骑士暂时达成合作共同对抗Quintessa部下。激烈的交战中Quintessa渐渐落入下风，各路人机缠斗在一起，弹火的温度几乎让海面都跟着沸腾起来。  
Megatron在此期间也出现了，对手相见分外眼红，几乎是一照面Megatron就和Optimus打在了一起。Optimus打红了眼，对着Megatron叮铃哐啷一顿乱揍，把刚进入战斗的Megatron打蒙了。  
“我们曾经是兄弟！”  
打斗间隙，接连被爆揍的Megatron有点扛不住了，就想着来点回忆杀让老对手停停手，给自己点喘息的余地。  
听见Megatron的话Optimus某处正敏感的神经被触动了，他还没来得及想起Megatron，就想起了说出类似话的黄色小机子。  
[我是你认识最近的朋友……]  
因为战斗暂时忘记的画面又一次回来，想起Bumblebee强拆后的惨状，他阴沉着脸一脚把Megatron踹了出去。  
压住胸口翻腾的愤怒，Optimus冷冷的给Megatron一句“曾经而已”，说着还无情的给踹飞出去的老对手一炮。  
刚开口说了一句话就被踹出去的Megatron在飞空中一脸懵逼，好不容易才躲开飞来的炮弹。  
他这老对手今天是受什么刺激了，一直老好人的机怎么这会儿脾气这么火爆？

愤怒中Optimus打斗的时候极其挺冷静的，甚至比任何时候都要冷静的多。  
造成Bumblebee惨状的机是自己，黑化后的他也是他，他无法用一句催眠就安慰自己。就算开始的对接他还能骗自己是Quintessa的原因，可在最后对接时他是清醒的。哪怕是已经给抑制器充好能源之后，他却还是清醒的压住Bumblebee对接了一次又一次。  
想到这他的芯头就有一团火在燃烧，既然没法找自己报仇他就索性把愤怒发泄在敌人身上，尤其是Quintessa的手下他几乎挨个“问候”了一遍。他都有点惊讶自己居然有这么不冷静的时候。  
Bumblebee是他看着长大的小机子，他一直很在乎他。他不知道那份在乎是怎么变质的，可是再喜欢他都应该先去认真的追求，而不是趁人之危强拆标记对方。那样的自己，令他唾弃。可伤害已经造成，他不知道要怎么弥补。  
愧疚与迷茫如同巨石压在处理器中，他不知道如何解决就只能借着战斗把所有的情绪转换成愤怒发泄在打斗之中，迁怒到Quintessa手下的身上。

战事暂时告一段落，博派的人围在Optimus身边。  
“Prime，”Hound欲言又止，观察Optimus的脸色小心的询问，“Bumblebee呢？”  
Optimus抹去剑属于上敌人的循环液，把长剑收入背后的剑鞘。经过战斗的发泄，他的芯情稍微平复了一点。  
“Bumblebee唤醒了我，我让他暂时去执行一个秘密任务了。”  
虽然觉得Optimus有点不对劲，但得知Bumblebee没有什么事，所有机识相的没有多问。

战斗还在继续，没过多久熟悉地形的Optimus带着众人进入Quintessa的宫殿。  
“Optimus我们能不能借助权杖的力量？Viviane是梅林后裔可以使用权杖，让她试着用权杖怎么样？”Cade提议道。  
Optimus掀开胸甲，露出一根权杖大小却锈迹斑斑的铁棍，诚实的解释：“假的，这是我从海底随便找了个棍子来吸引注意力，真权杖我找了个安全的地方藏着。”  
见那根锈迹斑斑的棍子，所有人和机想起为了权杖打的不可开交的自己和敌人，心情有点微妙。  
合着他们为保护这么根破铁棍打了半天？不知道追着Optimus抢权杖结果被摁在地上摩擦的机知道后会是什么心情。  
“走吧，我们去找Quintessa结束这一切。”Optimus放下面甲进入战斗模式，“汽车人出击！”  
不知道是不是错觉，众人觉得Optimus提起Quintessa名字的时候，带了点咬牙切齿的意味。

宫殿里外打成一团，Optimus找到Quintessa与她打在一起。Quintessa悬浮在半空油滑的像是个泥鳅，她凭借自身灵活的机型躲过一次次攻击，还给Optimus造成不小的麻烦。  
Quintessa和Optimus越打越远，一直缠斗到宫殿顶层的隔间之中都没分出胜负。借着一次Optimus攻击中的失误，Quintessa操纵电流状的能量把Optimus定在半空。被定住的Optimus用力挣扎想要脱离这种状态，Quintessa赶紧加大能量输出，一时间两机在空中僵持不下。

忽然一种微妙的数据从身为alpha的Optimus的芯中升起，那种感觉很神奇，虽然没有任何征兆，他莫名感觉到自己的omega似乎靠近了。  
他的视线状似无意的扫过Quintessa身后的柱子，就在此刻柱子后的Bumblebee也探出了头，两个机视线猝不及防撞在一起。见自己被发现Bumblebee冲他吐吐舌头，俏皮的做了个鬼脸。  
Optimus老父亲般无奈的想：他就知道，Bumblebee是不可能老老实实听命令的。  
虽然这么想着，他的芯里的烦躁却因为Bumblebee的到来奇异的平复下去，处理器的一处漏洞似乎被Bumblebee补上了。  
他收回视线，看着使出浑身解数定住自己的Quintessa，芯里升起一点对即将死去机的怜悯。  
“和我朋友Bumblebee打个招呼吧。”  
Quintessa不明所以，下一刻她的背后被炮弹重重击中。对于没有厚重装甲保护的她，这一枪足以致命。  
Bumblebee一击得逞，抓在柱子上吹吹枪口，带点炫耀的对Quintessa说：“蜜蜂可是会蜇人的。”  
重伤在身的Quintessa无法维持自己悬浮的状态，旋转着从空中落下，坠落中脸上她皆是不可置信的错愕。  
嫌自己只开了一枪不过瘾，Bumblebee还捏起锤子跟着跳了下去，下坠中他抡捶狠狠砸上了Quintessa。几捶下去，Quintessa机上的部件在他锤子下分崩离析，各种零件洒在地上碎了一地。  
面对Quintessa四散的零件，落在地上的Bumblebee恶狠狠冲她的头比了个中指。  
“你怎么来了？”Optimus落在Bumblebee身后问道。  
想起自己是违背命令赶过来的Bumblebee比中指动作一僵，赶紧收回手乖乖站好。像个做错事的小孩子一样手背在后面低着头，触角和门翼都耷拉了下来。如果不是Bumblebee的脚偷偷踩在Quintessa头上，正暗自用力一点点碾碎那颗可怜的头，这番认错的态度倒也算得上真诚。  
Optimus用拳抵唇遮住唇边的弧度，咳嗽两声装作没看见Bumblebee脚下的小动作。他本人是不赞成死后还要鞭尸敌人这种不机道的行为的，不过鞭尸的机Bumblebee——小机子只要觉得解气就行。  
对于自己的小蜜蜂，某个德高望重的领袖已经双标的没边了。

Optimus习惯性走过去想要拍拍战友，可想到自己刚做的事他不自觉迟疑了一下，只快速抚了一下Bumblebee的肩就收回手。说话时带了点小心翼翼的询问道：“你感觉怎么样？机体还舒服吗？”  
从打败敌人快感中回过神，Bumblebee也想起刚才的尴尬事。尤其是想起发情自己缠着Optimus要对接的画面，他难堪的想要找个墙撞一撞，最好把自己撞失忆算了。  
“我很好，好的不能再好了，”Bumblebee红着脸有点语无伦次，没控制住脚下力度直接把头甲碾了个粉碎。他的头低的更低了，“我是说……那个，谢谢关心，我没有事。”  
“那就好。”

尴尬的氛围在两机之间蔓延，两个机相顾无言，外面还在打斗，这一处反而格外安静。  
“我们先出去吧。”Optimus的说话打破这种尴尬的氛围，抬腿先一步走了出去。  
“好的。”Bumblebee赶紧回答，跟着Optimus慢慢往出走。  
Optimus和Bumblebee向宫殿外走去，走在前面的Optimus注意到身后的Bumblebee走路的姿势有点不自然，走动间似乎还有液体滴在了小机子脚下。  
Optimus的芯提了起来，觉得是Bumblebee受了什么伤忍着不说。他拉过Bumblebee皱眉问道，“你的腿怎么了？”  
Bumblebee脸上闪过些许怪异，光镜变得躲躲闪闪，“我没事。”  
感到Bumblebee的躲避，Optimus眉间皱的更紧了，“你给我看看。”  
“我真没事。”Bumblebee挣开Optimus的手作势要走开。  
Optimus一把抱过Bumblebee，把不断挣扎小机子夹在胳膊下，强制带着Bumblebee进入进旁边一个密室。  
期间Bumblebee挣扎不止，嘴里不断说着他没有事。Optimus冷着脸没有理会小机子的挣扎，钢铁的手臂紧紧箍着Bumblebee腰不放，直到进入密室才把他放在一个石台之上。  
“给我看看伤口。”Optimus严肃的说。  
Bumblebee捂住自己后面坚持不给看，“我真的没有事，你不用这么紧张。”  
Optimus脸色沉了下去，以往他询问Bumblebee伤势都会毫不见外的给他看，这一次小机子却十分抗拒他的关心，一点都没有了过去的信任亲近。显然，刚才的强拆让他们之间长久的信任毁于一旦。  
他的光镜熄灭又张开，压下芯中的酸楚他又重复了一遍，“让我看看你的伤，Bumblebee。”  
“我真的没有受伤，请你先放开我Prime！”被压着坐在石阶上的Bumblebee简直要奔溃了，他一着急就用手推着Optimus想让他离开。  
Prime，这个在战友间经常叫他的称呼，此刻在Bumblebee口中却有了全所未有的疏离。  
Optimus自嘲的笑笑，果然，他们之间的关系已经被他毁了。感到小机子推拒的动作，一股不知名的愤怒在Optimus芯中升起。  
因为那股莫名的怒火，Optimus强行翻过Bumblebee，压着小机子查看他机体，粗略扫描一遍没检查到外部有明显的伤口Optimus稍微放下一点芯。见Bumblebee还是死死抓着自己后挡板不放，他想也没想掀开了对方的挡板。  
湿漉漉的接口暴露出来，还未恢复的接入口紧张的收缩着，透过翕动的接口Optimus看见里面似乎有东西闪烁。他伸手将里面的东西取了出来，取出之后才发现那居然是缩小后的权杖，而那权杖之上全是蓝色的次级循环液。  
见接口的东西被发现，Bumblebee脸埋在地上放弃挣扎，羞耻的想要立刻下线。

在恢复能量之后洞穴里的Bumblebee又再次上线，除了感到自己接口内还残存着对接时的感觉之外他的机体已经恢复。Bumblebee僵硬的慢慢起身，接口中流出了属于Optimus的液体。  
全身都被清洗一遍而接口内却没有清理，他猜测这可能是Optimus为了让他快点恢复就把次级循环液留在了接口里没有清理。  
感觉残存的液体顺着腿部装甲留下，他红着脸想要自己清理掉，可站在水中他却犹豫了。  
属于Optimus次级循环液滴入水中，蓝色的液体在清澈的水中扩散蔓延，最终随着着水流消失不见。  
他想起了与Optimus对接时的感觉。这次意外的对接是他和Optimus的第一次，大概也会是最后一次对接吧。Bumblebee芯中有点惆怅，他没觉得多难过，只是觉得有些怅然若失。  
如果不是残留在身上的感觉，他会以为刚才的对接不过是一场混乱旖旎的春梦。也许是证明这不是一场梦，也许芯里一点是无法诉之于口的妄想。他鬼使神差拿起旁边的权杖缩小堵在了后面，希望能让Optimus的次级循环液留点跟久一点。

没有想到这种私密的事居然被Optimus抓了个正着，他尴尬的想穿越回去把那时鬼迷心窍的自己打死算了。  
Bumblebee开始试着解释自己的行为。  
“我、我急着过来没来得及处理……”是哦，四周都是海水，一路上都没顺路清理后面，他确实挺急的。  
“这样权杖比较安全……”真扯淡，随便把权杖扔哪个海沟也比自己身上安全吧。  
普神在上，这些解释说出口牵强的连Bumblebee自己都不信。发现自己实在无法解释，他绝望的把脸埋在胳膊中，声音闷闷的说，“我没事，Optimus你先出去吧，我自己处理一下。”

“抱歉，我有点着急，我以为你受伤了。”Optimus放下轻轻手里的东西，后退一步，却没有出去。  
Bumblebee起身，不敢看对方，低着头把后挡板盖上，夹着腿不让接口里的液体出来。还好次级循环液已经转换，里面基本没多少液体了。  
“没事，”Bumblebee坐在台阶上，勉强对Optimus扯出了一个笑，“你只关心我而已。”  
看着这个僵硬的笑，Optimus罕见的有了手足无措的懊悔，他想说点什么却不知道怎么开口，最后千言万语只化作的一声轻微的叹息。  
他真的太糟糕了。Optimus在芯里想。

Bumblebee其实没Optimus以为的想那么多，他只是有点难堪，害怕自己那些见不得光的小芯思被对方发现了。  
他觉得自己跟个变态一样交接完了留着Optimus的东西，尤其是在想起几小时前他还在不要脸的求着对方对接的样子，他恨不得让自己和Optimus同时失忆算了。  
Bumblebee算是知道为什么人类总喜欢写酒后或者春药乱性后失忆这种狗血梗了，乱性之后清醒过来两个机面面相觑、相顾无言的感觉太tm尴尬了。尤其滚床单对象还是自己抬头不见低头见的上司or战友，这种尴尬感简直成倍放大。  
Bumblebee十分忧愁，他甚至有点想把Hound的雪茄抢过来抽两口，以缓解一下自己复杂的芯情。

胡思乱想间Bumblebee听见装甲磕碰在地面上的声音，下一刻Optimus的脸放大在自己眼前。Bumblebee从自己乱七八糟的思绪里回过神，就见高大的Optimus居然和自己在同一水平线上。视线往下一扫，他的领袖居然如同人类求婚那样单膝跪在地上。  
Bumblebee一时之间没反应过来这是要干什么，就见Optimus打开自己的火种舱，让自己胸口之中跳动的火种暴露在他面前。  
“虽然现在说有点突兀，但我还是想问问，Bumblebee，你愿意做我的火种伴侣吗？”  
Optimus的火种近在咫尺，火种温柔的光芒在略显昏暗的密室中熠熠生辉，Bumblebee震惊的连触角都不会动了。收音机连调几个频道都没找到要说的话，好半天他才想起自己又能说话了这件事。  
Bumblebee第一反应就是盖上的火种舱舱门，他按着Optimus舱门深深唤出一口空气，认真对Optimus说：“听我说Optimus，你不必这样。那场对接只是个意外，我们当时都不怎么清醒。对接之中我并没有受到什么实质性的伤害，实际上我挺感谢你帮我缓解了发情期的症状，而且我也趁机唤醒了你。我们算是，怎么说……互帮互助，对，就是互帮互助。一场对接而已算不了什么，你不必放在芯上，对接而已又不是标记，你没有必要这么郑重其事。”  
Optimus沉默了一会，充满歉意的开口，“我标记了。”  
Bumblebee震惊，“什么？”  
“永久的那种。”Optimus补充道。  
Bumblebee程序开始混乱，他不敢置信的捂住自己后面查看程序，处理器里全是红色大写加粗的WHAT！  
“不可能！我怎么没感觉？你什么时候标记我了？”  
“我还没清醒恢复的时候，你第一次下线时标记的。”见Bumblebee还在翻数据，Optimus提醒对方：“刚标记成功没多久，我的信息大多应该还在你的信息素模块中存储，没有来得及复制扩散到其他地方。”  
顺着Optimus的提醒，Bumblebee成功找到了Optimus的信息。对着自己打上属于Optimus的永久标记数据记录，Bumblebee觉得自己快宕机了。  
而Optimus也有点头疼，他预想的邀请Bumblebee成为火种伴侣的话还没说完就莫名其妙偏题了。Bumblebee连自己被标记这种事都不清楚，傻乎乎的经过他提醒才发现。  
Bumblebee当年的机理科是怎么上的？当年的赛博坦的教育已经烂到这种地步了吗？  
“Bumblebee你是不是当时没好好上各种机型的机理课？”Optimus问出了芯中的问题。  
Bumblebee蔫哒哒关上数据，从储存记忆的扇区找出起当时上课的记忆。  
哦，还真是。他当时还未分化，机理课又不用考试再加上老师也好说话，上课的时候他不是睡觉就是逃课，这方面的课确实没认真听。  
看Bumblebee的样子Optimus就知道了答案。他叹息一声，从扇区深处翻找出自己上学时学过的教程发给Bumblebee。  
“我给你传份这方面的资料，你接收后好好看看。”Optimus没想过，自己有朝一日也有了给手下补机理课的一天，补课对象还是想邀请成为火种伴侣的Bumblebee，机生真是充满了意外。  
Optimus莫名觉得自己不像找火伴而像在养儿子。一想到这，他的芯里顿时五味杂陈。  
Bumblebee赶紧点击接收，无奈的默默在芯里嘀咕：果然，欠下的债迟早要还的。多年前欠下的课，生活替他好好上了一次。  
沉默一会Optimus又开始了刚才的话题，“Bumblebee，邀请你成为我的火种伴侣这件事可能让你觉得突兀，但我想告诉你一件事。”  
Optimus又打开火种舱，拉着Bumblebee的手放在自己火种舱门上，让他感受自己的诚意。  
“Quintessa的催眠会放大一个机的阴暗面，Nemesis Prime是另一个我，如果没有我的欲望他就不会出现。我很抱歉，如果我对你没有感情，强拆的事就不会发生。”  
感受着Optimus火种的温度，Bumblebee扬起脸小心翼翼的问出困扰在他处理器中的一个问题：“所以，那句喜欢……是真的？”  
“是的。”Optimus承认，想起不清醒的自己随口说出喜欢却被Bumblebee记住了，他有点难受。他的芯意和Bumblebee的芯意都被这场意外毁了毁了。他抬手愧疚的摸了摸Bumblebee的头，小机子一双触角在他掌心颤动。  
“我不知道是什么时候喜欢上你的，我太迟钝了，一直都没有发现，没想到却是那个黑暗的我是先意识到的。不过我还是想让你知道，那句喜欢是真的。如果没有强拆的事情发生，我迟早还是会邀请你做我的火种伴侣。对不起，我没有警惕Quintessa，被她催眠后对你做出那么过分事情。如果没有这件事，我会选个更合适的时机邀请你成为我的火伴。”  
Optimus的火种在Bumblebee掌下跃动，手掌下的光芒让他的光镜染上了属于Optimus火种的颜色，Bumblebee胸口的火种也随着这个的火种一起跳跃。  
Optimus继续说了下去：“你不必急于回答，我会耐心等你。如果你不愿意，我会想办法抹去那个标记。即使抹不掉，我也不会因为那个标记强迫你做什么。不过无论你答不答应，希望在此之前你能给我补偿你的机会。”他放轻声音，一向勇敢的他有了名为害怕的情绪。对着Bumblebee光镜，他小心翼翼询问：“可以吗Bee？”  
Bumblebee抿着唇没有说话，他盖上Optimus火种舱收回了手。  
这个举动让Optimus的光镜暗淡了下去，就在他以为这是拒绝时，一个温柔的触感碰在了他的脸上。  
属于Bumblebee的唇轻轻碰在了Optimus脸侧。反应了一会，Optimus才意识到这是个吻。  
一吻结束，Bumblebee起身，见Optimus始终盯着自己不放，Bumblebee不好意思起来。  
啪嗒一声，Bumblebee放下面甲挡住自己越来越烫的脸，推开Optimus变成跑车冲了出去。  
目送着明黄色跑车冲出密室，Optimus缓缓起身，他没有急于追上去，而是迟疑的碰碰自己被吻到的地方。感受到脸侧残留的柔软触感，他悬着的芯终于放了下去，嘴角不自觉翘了起来，围绕在周身的冷冽气场变得柔和。  
发动机的声音却又一次靠近，黄色的跑车回到他的身边，一跃变回Bumblebee的样子。  
含羞的小机子依然没收回面甲，说起话来声音发闷，“只是有点喜欢而已，还不到火种伴侣那一步。”他又不是孕育了火种，这么答应感觉非要让Optimus负责一样。  
说完他拿起被遗忘在石阶上的权杖，变成跑车又要跑路。这一次Optimus也变成了卡车形态，跟着黄色的小跑车一起出了密室。  
外面的混战接近尾声，随着Quintessa死亡她的手下也落入下风。没多久在众机的努力下，那些负隅顽抗的机子也被一一消灭。  
Quintessa一死，维持宫殿的能量渐渐减弱，天空中雄伟的宫殿开始坍塌，所有人机开始撤离出战场。一场轰轰烈烈的战争就这么虎头蛇尾的落下了帷幕。  
至于战场善后工作，那就是人类军方的事了。

红蓝涂装的重卡尾随着黄色的跑车慢悠悠跑在草地上。Optimus用车头轻轻碰碰前面的Bumblebee，“你还好吗，我怎么觉得你有点漏油？”  
前面的Bumblebee尾灯啪啪亮了两下，一个漂移转身，车身颤了颤用远光狠狠照了一下后面的卡车，恼羞成怒的蹦出一句：“谁害的！”  
他的接口处变形的厉害，孕育仓所在的地方至今还有奇怪的异物感。跑动的时候冷风呼呼往里灌，受冷风刺激，里面的液体被刺激的控制不住往外冒，他没直接呲后面的Optimus一脸已经是他尽力控制了。  
“对不起，”知道是自己锅的Optimus赶紧诚恳道歉，转过车身示意小跑车上来，“我来驮着你走。”  
小跑车两个后视镜上下晃了晃，Bumblebee略做思考开到了卡车身上，停在Optimus背后熄火休息。  
Optimus驮着自己的小跑车芯里美滋滋的在草地上奔驰，原本笨重的车身硬是飙到了跑车的速度。  
开了一会，Optimus问身后的Bumblebee，“我做出那种事，你不生气吗？”  
Bumblebee思考一会，很诚实的说：“现在不生气了，当时还是有点生气的。开始如果不是发情期到了打不过，我真会揍你一顿的。”不过后面对接的爽到了，他也就不怎么生气了。  
Optimus的发动机轰鸣两声，似乎是被小机子的诚实逗乐了。  
“其实你还想揍也可以，等你机体恢复，哪天我不还手让你揍着出出气。”  
揍Optimus——这个提议让Bumblebee的芯有点蠢蠢欲动。想了想他凑近卡车车头，“你不还手就没意思了，我们好久没好好比试过了，过两天我们找个时间打一架练练手。你不在的时候我新学了好几招，打的时候绝对能吓你一跳。”  
“好，”Optimus宠溺的颠颠背上的小跑车，发动机的轰鸣中的他声音变得无比温柔，“我很期待。”  
Optimus的声音让Bumblebee火种颤了颤，感到的车身有点发热，他默默打开换气扇，让拂面而来的风带走他机体里的热度。  
卡车一路飞驰带着小跑车赶去集合的地方，Bumblebee摇着后视镜趴在Optimus背后看着四周景象飞速后退。这还是第一次有机这么驮着自己跑，不得不说，趴在领袖身上看风景的感觉真是非常爽了。  
很快到达众人集合的地点，Bumblebee变回原型从卡车上跳下来，兴奋的和战友打着招呼，“各位好，再次听见我的声音有没有很怀念？”  
原本见到居然是Optimus驮着Bumblebee过来的众机眼神都有点诡异，但听见Bumblebee的声音后所有机立刻把所有的注意力放在了Bumblebee恢复声音这件事上。  
“普神在上你的声音居然恢复了？”  
“基本好了，正常说话已经没有问题。”  
“怎么修好的？Bumblebee遇见了什么事？”  
“呃……也没遇到什么，忽然间就好了，都是Optimus的功劳。”Bumblebee赶紧把锅甩给了Optimus。  
忽然被点名的Optimus变身的速度顿了顿，默认了Bumblebee的说法。  
“哦，我又要听你那蜜蜂一样聒噪的声音。”Hound虽然嘴里这么说，脸上却显得很激动，连光镜之中都闪过一点水光。  
Bumblebee佯装生气给了Hound一拳，顺手抢走他嘴上的雪茄插到他炮筒里，Hound赶紧手忙脚乱往出倒雪茄。  
“太好了老兄，你的声音恢复了。”Hot Rod热情的楼过Bumblebee用着一口法兰西英语给自己老战友吹嘘战功，“不过你也来太晚了，你真该看看我刚才打爆Quintessa部下时的英姿，比你当时砸纳粹总部酷多了。”  
Bumblebee翻了下光镜，不屑的说：“得了吧，你那算什么，Quintessa的头还是我踩碎的呢。”  
“好吧好吧，你厉害行了吧。”Hot Rod换了个话题问起另一件事，“说起来权杖你藏那去了？”  
Bumblebee机体一僵想起胸甲下沾着不明液体的权杖，芯虚的扯了个谎，“你说权杖啊，我在海底找了个地方埋了，我埋的可深了虎子他们绝对找不到。”  
知道了权杖下落，Hot Rod也没再追究，搂着他走到一旁压低声音，“对了，好奇问一句。你是怎么唤醒Prime的？Prime没醒的时候那气势我都不敢靠近。”  
普神在上，Hot Rod的问题怎么都这么要命。Bumblebee面甲发热，疯狂在处理器里找说辞，“这个……我们打了一架，打着打着大哥就醒了。”他也没骗人他们确实激烈的“打”了一场，他被“打”现在都还有点腿发软。  
“辛苦你了老兄。”Hot Rod同情的拍拍Bumblebee肩甲，同属o型机的他当然知道正面和alpha硬刚有多艰难。  
Bumblebee尴尬一笑没有搭话，赶紧离Hot Rod远了一点，这机问的问题简直太要命了。

Bumblebee继续热情的和大家聊着天，发声器的恢复让他对说话这件事充满热情，他好久没这么痛痛快快说过话了，不用调电台凑话的感觉太爽了。想到这，他放了首歌用自己声音来了一段rap。  
Optimus站在旁边一脸宠溺看着不远处手舞足蹈的黄色小机子，他给其他未到的队员发讯息之余，他暗自录下了听见的歌声。

身为女性的Viviane敏锐的察觉到一点古怪的气氛。奇怪，身边这个叫Optimus大家伙怎么看Bumblebee的样子这么肉麻？那温柔宠溺的眼神简直让她鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。  
Cade拦着她的腰低头询问：“怎么了？”  
Viviane收回视线，“没什么。”她觉得自己近视又加重了，上司看战友的眼神都能被她看成看媳妇的。她发誓，下次再也不熬夜看男男文了。  
嗯……论坛里似乎有变形金刚同人文来着，她要不去瞄两眼？  
身为博士的Viviane忽然对铁疙瘩之间的拆卸文有了探究欲望。

汽车人陆陆续续到达集合点，见所有机都到了，Optimus照例发表了一番战斗之后的演讲。  
Optimus立于广袤的天空之下，战场的硝烟在他身后还未熄灭，他们又一次成功守护了地球。高大伟岸的身躯像是能抵御天地间一切的灾难，无论多绝望的时刻，只有有Optimus的存在他们都能一一挺过。  
Bumblebee仰望着身旁的领袖芯绪激荡，看着Optimus他有骄傲也有感动。这是他的领袖，是他始终追逐的光，也是他……喜欢的机。  
“……我发誓，我不会再背叛你们。”演讲的结束，Optimus环视一圈最后目光落在了Bumblebee身上，二机目光相接，Optimus补充了一句：“永远——”这句话，像是对所有人说，又像是对某个特定的机而做出的承诺。  
虽然Optimus很快移走了视线，Bumblebee的脸部还是腾的一下热了起来，还好现在所有机芯情比较激动没机注意到他不正常的温度。  
“诸位，现在我们可以回故乡了。”Optimus的演讲到达了尾声，所有机都在为Optimus的话激动不已，不少机甚至抛起了自己的武器庆祝。  
处于兴奋中的他们没有注意到演讲结束之后Optimus牵住了身边机的手，而被牵住的Bumblebee也没有拒绝。  
很快在众机冷静下来之前他们就放开了手，可这个如同情侣之间的牵手还是让他们芯中造成了不小的波动，两个机齐齐放下面甲挡住了脸部过高的温度。  
看见激吻在一起的Cade和Viviane，两个机热着脸在芯里想：今天可真是一个谈恋爱的好日子。

要坐飞船去赛博坦时Optimus和Bumblebee不约而同走到了最后，待其他机全部上了飞行器Optimus先一步跨上船舱，转身弯腰对Bumblebee伸出了手。  
“走吧，我们回家。”  
巨大的轰鸣之中，Bumblebee依旧听见了Optimus对他做出的邀请。飞行器涡轮旋转的气流吹在草地上掀起阵阵绿色的波浪，面前Optimus的手掌如同往日那样宽大而坚定。  
Bumblebee背后的门翼抖了抖，迟疑着将手慢慢放进了Optimus巨大手掌之中。他们的机型不同，手掌型号差别也很大，可在相握那一刻他们的手掌却完美契合在了一起。  
“好。”  
说出这句话，Bumblebee的芯忽然安定下来。借着手上的力道他一跃而上，直直扑入Optimus怀中，  
“我们回家——”

游荡多时的小船终于停驻进自己的港湾，绽放多时的鲜花也等到了自己心仪的蜜蜂。满载着游子的飞船，驶向了离开多时的故乡。

—————————————END—————————

小剧场1——  
死后还要鞭尸的Quintessa：千里送红线，礼轻情意重啊！你们那么对我的权杖也就算了，还这么对我，你们良芯真的不会痛吗？  
Optimus和Bumblebee：呵呵，不痛。  
瞪着个光镜死不瞑目的Quintessa：我即便是死了，钉在棺材里了，也要在这墓里，用这腐朽的声音喊出：狗男男不得好死！你们等着，我一定会回来的。  
土豆：回来个屁，变六都被砍了，你还是死着吧。

小剧场2——

关于为什么明明喜欢却不答应求婚的Bumblebee。  
Bumblebee：只是一场意外的对接再加意外的标记而已，标记也有机会弄掉，我又不是孕育了火种还要Optimus负责。都是新世纪成年机了，成熟点。也就Optimus这种光伟正的老古板才当一回事。  
土豆：这可不一定，你当时还说什么“只是对接又不是标记，没什么大不了的”。  
Bumblebee：……  
土豆：年轻人，老立flag不好。

**Author's Note:**

> 想好了要写PWP的，结果已经1万多字了还没写完。
> 
> 我也是想不通，为啥我能把800多字的大纲写到这么多。想好了就搞个小机车，结果写着写着刹不住了。
> 
> OK，看完文了，大家记得回去红心蓝手评论缴粮票哦。


End file.
